


It started in the locker room

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crazy, Daddy Vader, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Imperial Princess Leia, Jealousy, Locker Room, Macho Thrawn, Mild Kink, No idea where this is going, Out of Character, Pool, Relationship Problems, Smut, Thrawn can't keep his pants on, Unrequited Love, Vader doesn't like Thrawn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Commodore Faro sees a bit too much of her commanding officer and Princess Leia looks for a way to get rid of unwanted male attention, whereas Luke gets it all wrong and Thrawn has a plan...





	1. The locker room

**A/N:** Looks like I can’t get enough of them today. *laugh*

**It started in the locker room**

Karyn knew he was somewhere in the combat room. Probably fighting one of this ridiculously dangerous droids again.

_Why? To show off his fighting skills?_

She was almost too afraid to enter. Slowly she peeked inside. Thankfully the droids stood deactivated in the corner.

Faro sighed in relief.

"Admiral?" She called into the hall and then entered.

_Where was he?_

She knocked on the door of the locker room. Nobody answered so she went in, just to make sure he wasn't here. But when she turned around she heard it. The shower. 

_Oh no... It was him._ She was sure of it. _Grand Admiral Thrawn under the shower._

She froze. Her back to the wall. Eyes closed.

_Why did he shower here? Didn't he have a private one in his quarters?!_

_Damn!_

He was here. Naked and wet. And here she was too, hugging her datapad like a lifebuoy. _Frack..._ the only thing she had to do, was to turn around the corner and...

She was feeling a little shaky, and more than a little curious... There were certain... rumours about the Admiral's physic and she wondered how much of them were true... and she had to acknowledge that she also felt something else.

_Thrawn. Naked. Shower. Water. Steam._

_No. No. No!_

_Karyn, leave! Just leave!_

The shower stopped.

_WHAT?! Oh no..._

_LEAVE!!!_

But it seemed as reason had left her long ago. Slowly, and certainly against better knowledge, she turned, held her breath and quickly peeked around the white-tiled corner to assess the situation. Then she pulled back - so far so good - only to then stealthily look again...

And there he stood. Comfortably in front of a wall of lockers, naked and wet, with nothing but a white towel loosely hanging over his broad shoulders.

_Oh my..._

With military precision, her gaze wandered across the width of his shoulders and well-toned chest. It was surprising how muscular he was under his uniform. Then her eyes moved lower, over the flat plane of his stomach to his muscular hips and -

"Do I meet your approval?" A sharp, dark voice enquired.

She was so shocked, she actually slipped, crushed to the floor and hit her head against the wall.

_This was a nightmare!_

She said something. _Had it been an apology?_ She wasn't sure. The only thing she was sure about, was that she had to get out of here. Without thinking she gripped the datapad she had somehow lost and then was on her way to the exit.

***

About 15 minutes later, and fully dressed, he caught up with her in the corridor.

He must have tracked her comlink.

_Frack...._

"Commodore Faro." He said loud enough from afar, but she pretended not to have heard him and just went ... she wasn't sure where - away from him!

"Commodore Faro!" He said again, this time louder and in full-command mode.

_Frack..._

She stopped.

It didn't take long for him to reach her and then he stopped right in front of her. Towering over her. Looking down at her. Almost physically overtaking her.

"Commodore," he said sharply.

"Yes, Sir," she said automatically while looking straight at the wall behind him.

"What were you doing in the locker room, Commodore?" He asked quietly, but sharply.

"Nothing." She said, her face burning red.

"That is nothing, _Sir_." The Chiss hissed harshly.

"Yes, Sir. It was nothing, Sir." She felt like a cadet on her first day at Academy. Karyn swallowed, pressed her lips together and gave him a crisp salute.

He stepped back slightly and then looked around, before grabbing her arm in a steel grip, pulling her along the corridor with him.

"My office, Commodore." he hissed.

**TBC**


	2. The Office

***

When they approached the door, Thrawn quickly entered his key cylinder and piloted her inside. The door closed and locked automatically behind them.

After dismissing Rukh, the Admiral's alien bodyguard, they walked farther inside and Karyn sat down in one of the cloned-leather chairs in front of his desk.

"I do not remember giving you permission to sit down, Commodore“. The Chiss said icily.

Faro glanced up at his hard expression.

_He was pissed, alright…_

Wordlessly, she rose again. Feet apart, chest out, hands behind her back, chin up, eyes straight.

_Welcome to Imperial Navy._

Thrawn circled around his desk and then sat down, his red eyes eying her like pray.

“Now, Commodore, what were you doing in the locker room?“ His tone was silky, yet dangerous.

“Well, Sir,“ she began, but then stopped, only to nervously bit down on her lower lip.

“I asked you a question, Commodore,“ He said softly, but with obvious menace.

She winced, but then straightened her spine and spoke, loudly and clearly, as if she were giving him the _Chimaera_ ’s status report. “I went to the training hall in order to inform you about the upcoming arrival of Lord Vader, Sir. And as his presence usually requires some changes for which I need your signature, I was there for that purpose too. Your comlink was turned off, so I was forced to look for you the old-fashioned way. After checking the hall, and knocking at the locker room’s door, I entered and saw you.”

He slightly lowered his head. 

"And _how much_ did you see?”

Karyn felt her cheeks reddening. "Everything, Sir.” she replied.

The silence stretched unbearably.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t realize…”

_Stop it, Karyn! He isn’t interested in this shit!_

Her career was over. Once word got out that she had surprised her CO under the shower, she was done for. And it was her fault. It was only right that she should suffer the consequences now.

“Am I right in the assumption that there will be disciplinary measures now, Sir?”

“And how do you think I should punish you, Commodore?” There was something in his voice and it was making her edgy.

“This scenario isn’t exactly covered by the ‘Naval Conduct and Justice’ handbook, as I am sure you know.”

She smiled. _No, that chapter she would have remembered!_

“Any proposals, Commodore?”

This was surreal. Had he really just asked her how he should _‘punish’_ her? Oh God… It was totally inappropriate, but it was hard NOT to think about it in this situation. _Was he aware of the subtext?_

“I…I really don’t know, Sir.” She stuttered.

“Do you think it should be a hard punishment?”

“Yes. NO! I mean…”

_Had she lost her mind?! He was aware! Right?_

“Permission to speak freely, Sir?”

“Absolutely.”

“You could have locked the door and it’s not like I stole state secrets. Besides, I have seen naked men before, just not…”

“…as well endowed?” He suggested.

Karyn kept her eyes glued to the wall.

This conversation was punishment enough! _Don’t show any reaction!_

What could she possibly say now without making it worse?

 _‘That’s not what I wanted to say?’, ‘If you think so?’_ And agreeing was equally worse! But to be honest, he was quite well endowed… She felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

_Frack!_

He chuckled, obviously enjoying her predicament.

 _Bastard._ Many navy officers were known to take advantage of females, or sometimes male crewmembers. So far Thrawn had been a noteworthy exception in that regard. But there were rumors that Thrawn and Vanto had shared quarters at the Academy and that there a reason why the two of them had been inseparable since then. That Vanto was his - sex toy. That he liked men. Young and slender. But then Vanto had disappeared. Strange she had to think about him now.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yes, more than two chapters. Mostly because I'm undecided about how to carry on.


	3. The punishment

***

“Well. I am glad we agree.” The break took a little too long for her liking.

_Agree on what? The size of his ‘endowment’?_

“That it should not be a hard punishment.” The Chiss clarified evenly. He then looked at her again for a moment. Thinking.

“You are a good officer, Commodore and it would be a waste to lose you over something like this.” He played with his lightpen. “And I hate waste.” He flipped it around once more.

“But actions entail consequences. Always.” He sighed. Obviously coming to a decision. “Double shift this weekend and the next; your discretion is a given, of course.”

Karyn nearly sighed in relief. _Thank the Force!_

“Of course, Sir! Thank you, Sir! I’m really grateful for your moderation.”

“I never said that would be all, Commodore.”

***

She should have known better, as ‘moderation’ surely was not a word usually associated with Imperial Grand Admirals. And that for a reason. No, from that day on, the Chiss turned her life into living hell.

In a weird and twisted way, he was challenging her, overwhelming her with work, while tempting her and insulting her at the same time. Sometimes it was fun, at other times it just drove her crazy. He was like an unpredictable carnivore, ready to strike at any second. Up until now, she hadn’t realized how much time they actually spend together. Now she noticed. Very much so. And tonight should be no exception.

“Where are the others?” Karyn asked when she saw the otherwise empty conference room.

“I thought we would have more fun on our own," he said suggestively and the implication hit her like a bucket of ice water. Like he knew it would. Like it always did. Her mouth opened and then closed again.

_Frack._

“I hope you do not mind?” He then added and smiled lightly.

“Not at all, Sir.”

Quickly she said down.

It was mind-blowing how quickly he could turn from a flirtatiousbastard to a cold and calculating Grand Admiral and it made her head spin.

"Our ultimatum has been ignored, Commodore." He muttered even before she had had a chance to look at the data. "We must take action."

_Frack…_

Karyn felt her heart pump faster and couldn't help herself from running a hand through her thick, brown hair. She had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. Military interference in the mid-rim was…unpleasant. And it had been months of planning! Of gathering numbers, of theorizing and hard work and now the Empire would come down on them with full force. _Idiots!_

“Plan C.” Thrawn said and Karyn sighed.

“Our TIE fighter squadrons have over twenty thousand men.” She said and activated the star map.

Plan A had called for a peaceful reform. That had been the best plan, one in which the diplomats had reached their goal, or at least the ultimatum had been accepted. It was the plan she had been working for. Rooting for.

Plan B included a blow against the government and then to use the situation as leverage to get what they wanted.

And there was plan C - A large scale attack. Bringing them to their knees, a fight for total capitulation. Damn. That wouldn’t look good in her resumé. But Thrawn was known for harsh methods if things didn’t work as planned, which, thankfully, did not happen often.

"The _Judicator_ has some problems with its engine, but still, we could be ready for battle in less than 24 hours, Sir," Karyn said.

In the next couple of hours, they talked about where to strike, what methods to apply and who would be in command of what.

At the end, Karyn leaned back in her chair and shook her head.

“I do not understand why the queen rejected the ultimatum.”

“There are rumors that she is having an affair with a Prince of Dathomir. He might have influenced her.”

“Dathomir? I doubt the relationship will last long.”

“Perhaps he does.” He said in the most casual voice imaginable and then smiled.

_Frack._

She actually laughed.

Thrawn – her tormenter: tall, gorgeous and utterly malevolent.

He gathered his documents and then looked at her.

“I think we should go to bed now.” His voice laced with honey.

Karyn smiled, pressed her lips together and then nodded.

 _Yes, the_ _b_ _astard knew exactly what he was doing._

“Yes, Sir.”

She quickly looked at him once more and then blinked away, trying not to think about the way his well-tailored, white uniform stretched across his chest. If only he would keep his mouth shut, he’d be perfect.

_Duct tape…_

_Faro_ _!_ _W_ _hat the frack?!_

She looked at him once more and her stomach clenched tightly.

_Blast him!_

_***_

It had been four weeks now and the persistent blue bastard didn’t stop tormenting her. Punishing her. She was actually quite close to accidentally dropping her coffee mug on his perfect, white uniform.

She’d had her fair share of unpleasant men in the past; at school and more at the Academy, but he, HE took the cake! And she could do nothing about it. He was driving her mad and she was thinking about him far too much.

Perhaps she should have realized by then, that things were not as they were supposed to be. And if not then, then perhaps when she started dreaming about him.

The first time had been odd, but it hadn’t taken her completely by surprise; after all, they saw each other often, talked business, sometimes they even had lunch together. And her dream had been innocent enough. It had been some kind of drill on the Chimaera and things had gone wrong. Then she’d woken up. So she’d dismissed it.

The second time had been equally innocent, yet strange. They had been working on a frustrating case with a Bothan diplomat. She’d dreamed the whole senior stuff had been sitting in her living room, talking about the Bothan, with Thrawn sitting on the couch right next to her. He hadn’t said much, but his presence had been noticeable and then the alarm clock had ended it all. This, too, she'd dismissed.

The third time, however, hadn’t been innocent at all. She'd woken up gasping and shaking from a vivid dream in which he'd made love to her in the very bed she was lying in. It had been so real, she had still been able to feel his rhythmic thrusts, his hands and her aching for more. He had whispered unknown things into her ear and she’d woken up just as he brought her to climax. She remembered holding on to the white sheets, while looking at the ceiling with a racing pulse and flushed cheeks from excitement and embarrassment alike, waiting for her breath to finally slow down again.

After that, she had taken a cold shower, had grabbed a cup of coffee and had then deleted all romance novels from her personal datapad, which she sometimes read before going to bed.

_Frack!_

Her subconscious must have had connected the day's events, and his ongoing punishment to this…. madness! It had to stop! Right now!

_This was the end of romance!_

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hope you like it. :)


	4. Imperial Palace

***

Unfortunately, the dreams didn’t stop and it was for another two excruciatingly painful weeks that Karyn realized that Thrawn’s punishment came in different, consecutive phases.

Today was special. They were back on Coruscant, while the _Chimaera_ was undergoing repair works in a space dock and Thrawn and herself, as representatives of the Seventh Fleet, had been invited to a banquet in the Imperial Palace.

“Want some company, Commodore?” He said from behind and circled around her, before handing her a glass of champagne.

“Thank you, Thrawn.” She said, deliberately using his name instead of his title.

He lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m here as a guest.” She gestured at her long, silver dress. “Officially off duty. As are you. Even if you don’t look like it.”

Men had it so easy. Dress uniform on and – finished! She had spent HOURS shopping and in the bathroom.

“True.” He took a sip of champagne. “But that does not mean you can just call me by my given name, _Karyn_.”

She eyed him carefully. Once he put on his poker face it was impossible to guess what was going on behind those burning eyes.

“And what should I call you instead?” She asked boldly. “Because I’m not going to call you ‘Sir’ all evening.”

He smiled.

“I guess Thrawn will be fine.”

“Good.”

_Hah, gotcha! Karyn 1: Evil Chiss: 0_

The dinner was superb. Everyone sat at long tables with huge candle holders and large flower bouquets. There were expensive tableware, all engraved with the emblem of the Imperial Palace, heavy crystal glasses and countless servants, eagerly fulfilling the wishes of this illustrious gathering. They were seated somewhere in the middle, well, maybe a bit closer than that to the Emperor and Thrawn was chatting with Colonel Wullf Yularen from ISB most of the time. Karyn herself was far too nervous to start any sort of conversation and was happy to just watch and listen and every now and then to look over at General Veers. Gosh, he looked better and better with age. And he was so different to… _other_ military men. He was nice and married and faithful and had a kid. This was a _real_ man. This was the kind of man she was looking for. Except that he was married, faithful and had a kid. _Life was unfair._

She sighed unconsciously.

After dinner there was a ball, which was rather nice. She had danced twice with a middle-aged banker from Corellia and was now, standing in a corner, looking at the crowd.

Gosh, all of the people here were so rich… and the women were more often than not stunningly beautiful, like shiny accessories of their influential husbands or fathers. They wore diadems, tiaras, necklaces, earrings and rings, one more expensive than the other and their dresses were made up in rich velvet and satin brocade. And she was just - average. Average in height, weight, beauty, everything. And also her dress and makeup could not hide that. Before she had left, she had thought she looked beautiful, now she knew better. Of course, there were some normal women here too. Because of their work, like Israd, Mothma or Pryce or because their money, but all in all, those were the minority and the Empire was still more or less a male dominion.

_What the frack was she doing here?_

“Having fun?” Karyn suppressed a sigh.

“In a matter of speaking.” She said and tried to sound annoyed, but didn’t quite succeed.

“Care for a drink?”

She probably shouldn’t, as she’d had a glass of champagne and two glasses of red wine already, but…why not?

“Sure, thanks.”

She watched him at the bar, quickly chatting with a radiant lady before coming back with two glasses.

“Gosh, you don’t even have to try, do you?” Karyn said and shook her head.

 _Frack._ She probably shouldn’t have said that, but the alcohol was losing her tongue.

Thrawn looked back at the lady at the bar.

“No. Not really.”

 _He was so unbelievably arrogant at times!_ Sure enough, she believed him. A man like him didn’t have to try. But his unshuttering confidence was getting the better of her and everything inside her refused him this moment of glory. Then she had an idea and let go of her purse. Social etiquette required of him to pick it up. Thrawn on his knees - a wonderful picture. He deserved it.

Just that he didn’t move. At least not in the right direction. He came closer, ice rattling in his glass, a smug smile on his face.

“I think you lost something.”

They just stared at each other for a second.

_What was this? Power play?_

_Pick up the bloody purse, you stubborn prick!_

_One second, two, three…_

“Excuse me, mam. I think this is yours.”

_Damn…_

A young man in his twenties said suddenly and returned the handbag.

“Thank you so much.” She smiled sweetly at him. “It is nice to see that some men know how to treat a lady.”

“My pleasure, mam.” He actually blushed.

He left and Karyn looked back at a rather amused Grand Admiral.

“Cute.”

_How she hated him…_

Their little banter went on for a bit longer before the whole room’s attention was brought to none other than Lord Vader. He had obviously chosen to arrive later, but to everyone’s surprised the Dark Lord hadn’t come alone. He was in the company of his daughter. Leia Amidala Vader, the imperial Princess. Daughter of the late Queen Amidala of Naboo, personal friend and distant relative of Emperor Palpatine himself.

“She usually does not attend public events.” He told her quietly. “Interesting.”

She saw his eyes wander over the tiny body of the young woman.

Gosh, she hoped he wouldn’t be foolish enough to make an effort for _her._ Vader would have him publicly hanged, drawn and quartered.

And sure enough, she saw the tragedy starting to enfold right in front of her.

“Lord Vader, I was told you would not be joining us.” The Chiss said when the Dark Lord arrived.

“A change of plan.”

_Yes, he was known for those…_

“Commodore Faro, right?” Vader said when he saw her. Karyn nodded.

“Yes, my Lord.” She remembered his visit on the Chimera with dread. Several times she had thought he would lose his temper and kill them all.

“Grand Admiral, I do not think you know my daughter, Lady Vader.”

Leia reached out her hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Grand Admiral. I have heard many great things about you.”

“My Lady.” He said and brought her hand to his lips, giving her a look that could easily melt glaciers.

“I assure you most of those stories are exaggerated.”

 _So he could be humble!_ She would have liked to roll her eyes. For a brief moment she wondered if Vader was reading her mind. _Look – he’s not like that, ok? Did he hear that? But with Vader things were kind of hard to tell…. Logically. She had drunk too much._

“Somehow I doubt that.” The young woman replied when he released her hand.

Then the women exchanged a brief greeting.

After that, Vader, the Princess and Thrawn left her.

Karyn shook her head. She had reached the next phase she realized suddenly. It had been painful enough to endure his little game, to have these dreams about him, to realize and to admit that that meant that, somewhere, very, very deep inside her, she had a crush on him. A totally wrong and uncalled for crush, but a crush. Yet now she knew she would never have him. Thrawn would never cross that line and it looked like he was aiming much higher too. She was totally out of her league even thinking about him.

_Frack, Karyn! What did you get yourself into?_

**TBC**

**A/N:** I’m not sure how smart it was to bring Leia into the picture. But it was fun.


	5. Canto Bight

CANTO BIGHT, 3 MONTHS LATER

*** 

Her secretary had rented a bungalow near the beach for her, at the more luxurious part of the city. But then again, everything about Canto Bight was luxurious.

Leia sat on the terrace near the beach, wearing only an orange bikini with a light, white cotton shirt and dark sunglasses, while reading a novel; casually watching some ships. Canto Bight was known for its many rich visitors, but few had their own yacht.

"Who is that?" Leia asked one of the servants that came with the house and was ready to full-fill her wishes 24 hours. She looked back at the yacht. It was a flashy, white one with dark window and had a stylish, yet somewhat sinister and mysterious look about it. Like it belonged to a criminal or drug dealer, in a dark suit with sunglasses. A very successful drug dealer... They yacht also featured a shuttle landing platform that looked suspiciously imperial in design and a swimming-pool. And it had no name too, which was unusual.

"That would be Grand Admiral Thrawn, milady."

Leia raised an eyebrow. _Thrawn?_ She remembered him. _Was this coincidence? Probably not. He wanted her to know he was here._ Leia sighed, shook her head and then continued reading.

***

Her contact was late. Leia thought as she ordered her second drink and eyed the guests.

"What about a drink at my place? As you are obviously not enjoying yourself."

A familiar voice said. Coming out from behind the crowd, he took the empty chair next to her. Black suit. Tailored. Very smart looking.

"Your place?"

She wore a simple black dress and a long diamond necklace. The diamonds were real, but even without them she knew she looked like a million credits tonight. He smiled.

"My yacht. The big thing in front of your terrace."

"I hadn't noticed."

"Yes, you have." He countered and got himself a drink.

"And if so?" She sighed, looking bored. "I know in your world it is hard to imagine, but I am not interested in your money, your looks or the fancy title."

"You like the way I look?"

She chuckled. _Yes, he was rather handsome and quick-witted._

"At least you are more fun than most, Grand Admiral."

"That's what all of them say."

She chuckled again. _And arrogant._ But that was common for men like him. 

"What are you playing?" He asked all of a sudden.

"I am not playing at all. I am here to meet someone."

"And that you have."

He handed a her couple of chips. It was quite a lot. "Now you should have some fun." 

_Well, her contact hadn't shown up, but..._

"Haven't we been here before? I am not interested in your money, hence I will not take it."

"Of course not. You will play for it." He was a little too self-confident for her liking.

"Was that an order?"

"A suggestion." He pointed to a table where some men were playing Baccara.

"I am not the usual casino guest, Admiral."

He looked at her for a while.

"Pool?" He suggested then.

Pool? Leia raised an eyebrow. _She was rather good at pool._ Leia looked up and down at him. _And he was a player. Well, there was an idea... Perhaps..._

"Pool." She agreed.

***

Thrawn talked to a little, Asian-looking man, handed him some of his chips and then they were brought to a different part of the Casino. An empty pool room. Downstairs. It was still dark when they entered.

Leia felt her stomach muscles tighten. _Alone with him. Here? Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea._ But it was too late to go back.

He switched on the light, took off his jacket, threw it on the dark-leather, heavy chesterfield couch, undid his cufflings and rolled up his sleeves.

"Do you like pool?"

Leia looked around. A perfect room. Dark, heavy wood, a little bar in the corner, heavy bookshelves and a wooden pool-desk with a dark, green table top. Like it had been cut out right of a magazine. What had she expected? This was Canto Bight, after all.

"Yes." She threw her purse on the couch. Reanimating his previous action. 

"So much I suggest to raise the bar a little." She walked around the table and then prepared the balls in the middle of it. "Your pocket money, plus everything the winner wants."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

" _Everything_?"

Leia shrugged.

"Let us say within reason and law." She smiled. "And do not worry. You have little I desire."

"I must have something." He said ominously, reached for the cues and handed one to her.

"No Force hocus-pocus."

"Of course not."

"Very well then. Ladies first."

Leia smiled from behind her dark eyelashes.

"Such chivalry." She took the cue and positioned herself in front of the table. "Or you just think you are pretty good."

"I know I am."

"Well, you better show me, Admiral."

As Leia soon found out, he was rather good. _Perhaps Baccara wouldn't have been so bad after all._

Holding her head high, she walked around the table once more, carefully picking her position. Then she leaned over table again and took aim, while trying very hard to ignore Thrawn's presence behind her. _He was rather captivating._

"Your hold is good, but your left foot should be closer to the table." He informed her in his silky voice. "Like that your thrust will be harder. It's all a matter of technique, you know."

She looked over her shoulder back at him and smiled coldly. Her eyes dark and dangerous.

"If I want your advice, Admiral, I'll ask for it."

Again she focused on the white ball before her and then stroke. It smacked loudly against the intended target, which then bounced off to the wrong direction. She let out a sigh, _so close._

"Not bad."

"Don't look so smug. It is a long way from victory and I am a lucky girl."

"Luck has little to do with pool, Princess. It is simple Math and Physics. One could almost say it is predictable."

"And there you are wrong. There are many more factors. Human factors."

"I am not human."

Absentmindedly she circled the head of her cue. "Human enough, I imagine."

_Oh yes, my friend, two can play this game._

"There are lots of distractions...like.... alcohol."

"It is rather dangerous you know? To play for everything you want."

"Not at all. I know what you want."

Lea leaned over the table again, hips against it, one eye lining up with her target.

"And what would that be?"

She cradled the cue in her right hand, slowly sliding it back and forth.

"Status of course."

This time her shot was beautifully and crashed another red ball into the side pocket.

"I think I have that."

Leia turned around and reached for her glass of red wine.

"You forget who you are talking to Admiral." She took a tiny sip and looked at him like she was looking right through him. "I have to admit, the Coruscanti accent, the way you talk, the cut of your suit, the crono - beautiful by the way - you wear it so perfectly. One might think you were born with it - Status. Money. All of it. But you were not. And wherever you go, people never let you forget about it. Neither were you came from nor here. You will always be an outsider."

She put the glass back down.

"Your turn."

With quick precision he smacked another ball into the opposite corner pocket.

"Nice." She hushed into his ear and then circled the table again like a wildcat. "I am not stupid, Admiral. The only reason you are interested in me is because of my father and everything such a union would entail" 

"I am also quite interested in your wonderfully formed ass." He informed her straight away.

Leia laughed.

"At least you are honest."

Half an hour later, the game was over.

"I have won." Leia informed him and without the slightest hestitation put the chips into her purse. Then she walked over to him.

"You did quite well. With a little more practice your skill may even catch up with your ego."

"Do not worry about my skill, Princess." There was something in his voice. _Had he??? That made no sense._

"You did not let me win." She said flatly.

"There is such a thing as a strategic loss."

"There is also a thing called hurt pride." She smiled triumpfantly. "But I promise I won't tell."

"Now. What do you want?"

He came quite close and then reached for her waist.

"For someone who sees women merely as disposable pleasure this reaction was foreseeable, but as charming as you are..." She pushed his hands away. "...that is not what I want."

"And what do you want from me?"

"You may not like it." She said sweetly.

"Oh, but I am always willing to rise to a challenge.”

She smiled and looked at him for a long moment, trying to make a decision.

"Freedom." She said finally.

"A bit anticlimactic, I have to admit, but I am a man of his word." He took a step backward.

"You misunderstand, Admiral." Leia took one of the balls and playfully rolled it over the table. 

"I know that being introduced at court has certain implications and I am also painfully aware that one day I will have to marry. But I am not willing to go from one prison to another just yet. I want to be free and enjoy life, which is rather hard if there is a potential husband lurching at every corner."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You did not really believe you were the first one, Admiral, did you?"

She handed him his jacket.

"I want you to play the role of my...consort. For the media and at public events. In return I will make sure that it will be known that you are a force to be reconned with. All the Moffs and the other Grand Admirals would be hard pressed to move against you. You could realise all your projects... And my father might be kinder to you too."

"Or he might just kill me."

"A calculated risk. And you knew that before and it did not stop you."

"Right."

"Nothing in life comes without a price Admiral and men like you like to play."

"Very well. I suggest we start right away, darling."

**TBC**

**A/N:** A little inspired by "Casino Royale" and with "consort" I meant "boyfriend". But that sounded too weird. 


	6. HoloNews

\----------------------------------------------------------------

From: Chris.Woldar@ImperialNavy.com  
  
To: Officers-ISD-Chimaera@ImperialNavy.com  
  
Subject: Have you seen THIS?  
  
Original Message:  
  
www.CoruscantEnquirer.com/princess-rumored-affair-when-did-it-start/2798558  
  
This message (including any attachments) may contain confidential, proprietary, privileged and/or private information. The information is intended to be for the use of the individual or entity designated above. If you are not the intended recipient of this message, please notify the sender immediately, and delete the message and any attachments. Any disclosure, reproduction, distribution or other use of this message or any attachments by an individual or entity other than the intended recipient is prohibited under Imperial law.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

_Was this a joke? The Coruscant Enquirer? Princess affair?_

Karyn took another spoonful of her breakfast-cereal, touched the link and then choked.

_What the….?!_

She coughed and then quickly reached for her coffee to get some liquid into her throat.

_Frack!_

_Princess Leia and THRAWN? In fracking CANTO BIGHT? Was that a - a YACHT?! She was working her ass off and he was…!_

_CALM DOWN! Be rational. This is the Coruscant Enquirer. Many photos, large headlines, lies._

Still, she had to read it.

_Imperial Princess Leia Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn are used to all sorts of rumors being published about them, but there's one currently floating around that's particularly interesting: that the two of them are having an affair! This rumor started brewing months ago, after a social event at Imperial Palace where they had been seen together. There was absolutely no weight to these rumors back then and therefore we did not cover the story. But last weekend the pair was seen in an exclusive casino in Canto Bight and now there are a couple of photos, obtained by a very fortunate paparazzo, supporting the rumor. They show the two of them waiting outside the casino, waiting for a speeder; leaving together! (See photos on the left)._

_Moreover, an anonymous, but reliable source told The Coruscant Enquirer: “They played pool and had dinner together. He paid and they looked…well, very much together.”_

_Apparently, the Grand Admiral stayed on his personal yacht (see picture below), which was seen close to the Princess’ holiday-bungalow. A coincidence? The Coruscant Enquirer says no!_

_What do you think? Princess and Grand Admiral? Fake or Fiction? Leave a comment._

There were a dreadful 1.223 comments below the article, but Karyn wasn’t brave enough to open them.

Woldar must have lost his mind! [officers-isd-chimaera@ImperialNavy.com](mailto:officers-isd-chimaera@ImperialNavy.com) Everyone had gotten this message. Including Thrawn! She really had to talk to him. _Had he been drunk?!_

_Gosh…_ And Thrawn? Her fantasy was turning into a nightmare!

***

At precisely 10:00 Mr. Tall, Blue and Sinful strolled into the briefing room.

“Good Morning.”

“Morning.” The others replied somewhat monotonously.

“I hope you had an enjoyable weekend, Sir?” Karyn almost bit her tongue off.

_Frack._

“Quite so.” He said in the most intense, arrogant and infuriating way imaginable. Or was it just her imagination?

The routine was the same, but everyone felt it. Something was off, different. And that had nothing to do with the painfully empty seat of Commander Woldar. Yes….Everyone had read the article. And everyone was thinking about it. Talking about it. Speculating about it.

What if it was true? What if the Admiral was dating the Princess? Would things ever be the same? How much power would it give him?

And what would it mean for them? Would there be any more laughing? Flirting? With Darth Vader as a potential father-in-law looming in the background? The thought was even somewhat funny. That’s karma, baby!

But somehow the smile wouldn’t come.

What was she doing? There was no _them_. _Right?_

TBC

**A/N:** Just a quick update. I love the media and I really think it's not covered enough in Star Wars. :)


	7. Kissing

For a fake relationship, this felt incredibly real, Thrawn thought as he waited on the sofa for his “girlfriend” to get ready.

“Just a minute.” He heard her from the bathroom.

_Sure…_

He skipped through the holo-channels and then looked at his chrono. They would be late. He did not like to be late.

“Leia…”

“Yes. Yes. Just a minute.”

The galaxy might wait for a Princess, but not for him. He shook his head.

Then, finally, she came out of the bathroom.

“And? What do you think?”

“I do not think it matters, as we are late.”

Their relationship was fake, yes, but that was not the reaction Leia had been aiming for.

“You don’t like it?”

His eyes wandered over her dress. It was long and white at the top and blue at the bottom and covered with tiny gemstones.

“You look good.”

_Good? She didn’t look good. She looked bloody terrific!_

“Good?”

“Yes, good.” He demonstratively opened the door. “After you, darling.”

***

The speeder drove perhaps a little too fast, towards their destination.

“To complete your outfit.” He held out a tiny, black box.

_Was that what she thought it was?_

Carefully Leia opened it and then looked at him.

“You have to be joking.”

“Quite the contrary.”

He reached for her hand.

“A visible token of my affection, my dear.”

He put it on her finger and then placed a light kiss on her hand.

It was beautiful, no doubt about it. It was small and plain enough so that she could wear it every day, but at the same time, it was extremely elegant and well-crafted. 

“You know what that means. They will think we are engaged.” Leia said while studying the ring on her finger. Gosh, it was perfect. She couldn’t think of one that would have fit her better.

“To be honest, I’m not sure how comfortable I am with that. I wanted a fake relationship. Not a fake engagement.” She slowly turned the ring on her finger.

“We are not engaged. It is a present. All you have to do is wear it and let the media do their wild speculation.” He smiled. “It might even discourage braver suiters in my absence. Hitting on my fiancé is not recommendable.”

Yes… But a ring that looked like it could be an engagement ring might also discourage the “wrong” men. It was not like she planned to live a life of solitude… But this was what she had wanted, right? A fake relationship with a powerful man – and powerful men liked to mark their territory. This ring showed the galaxy that she was “his” and Leia hated the thought. She wasn’t _his_. She belonged to no one! The whole goal of this operation was to be free. But that was how it worked... Men like Thrawn didn’t share. If she wanted this to look real, she had to wear the bloody ring. And it was only a ring. A present. A beautiful present.

“Alright.” She sighed. “It’s beautiful. I will pay you back.”

He laughed.

“No, thanks.”

 _Did that make it more real? A real present?_ Sith she hated this.

“I don’t want fake presents that cost real credits.”

“Easy. Just give it back to me when we break up.”

She looked at him and laughed.

“Does that mean it’s reused? That I’m not the first one to wear it?”

“Perhaps.” He smiled at her. “I hate waste.”

The speeder stopped.

***

They had gotten the wedding invitation long before their decision to start their fake relationship, so coming here together had been the next, logical step.

As soon as they exited the speeder, they were blinded by camera lights and the sound of photos being taken filled the air.

_“Oh my God, that’s Princess Leia…”_

She heard some of the reporters. Leia smiled dutifully and then they quickly made their way inside.

_“She’s wearing a ring. Do you have the ring?”_

_“What ring?”_

_“Idiot! Try to zoom in!”_

Leia couldn’t help but smile. Thrawn’s little idea had surely hit home. Her poor press secretary. She would be bombarded by media requests, no doubt. 

***

Thankfully the wedding ceremony hadn’t started yet. She looked at the seating plan. They were placed in different rows. Her, right behind the family and Thrawn was…considerably further down the line.

“I’ll sit with you.” She said briefly. She did not like all the attention coming her way anyway and neither did she care for the society of the so-called “elite”. They were greedy, selfish and overly indulgent. She had probably inherited that from her father, who had chosen not to attend the wedding in first place.

“You will do no such thing.” The Chiss said, turned her around and then gave her a reassuring smile.

“You go where you belong. I will see you later.” He placed a brief kiss on her hand.

Leia raised an eyebrow in question.

“Very well. Your loss, Admiral.”

With that, she walked away.

***

The ceremony was boring, but human society put great emphasis on it and Grand Moff Ghadi obviously wanted the wedding of his only daughter to be a media spectacle. But it also gave him time to think. His red eyes drilled into Leia’s back.

She was beautiful and he liked her wit, sharp tongue and her brutal honesty. A luxury most at court could not afford. But was she even aware of her position? Of her power? And all that came along with it? He doubted it. It felt more like she was running away. Undoubtedly Vader had raised a warrior. His eyes ran down the muscles of her back. Those were not normal for a woman of her statue and only gained by hard exercise. And he had heard stories about her practice sessions with her father. But she obviously didn’t care too much for royal etiquette and that could be very dangerous indeed. She might possess the right and the knowledge to rule, but she did not have the attitude. Without Padmé Naberrie’s influence, her daughter lacked the necessary finesse for life at court and politics. She was impatient, impulsive, ruled by emotion. She was so much like her father, it almost scared him. Like Anakin that was. Wild, overly-confident and she longed for a freedom, she could never have. He better tamed that wild-cat before it was too late.

***

The food had been perfect and afterward, Leia found herself on the dancefloor.

“I should have stayed home. No one cares about us.” She said, observing the cameras which were clearly focused on the bride and groom.

“I would not be so sure, besides this is not your wedding. But if you intend to steal the bride’s show, I guess you could kiss me.” He smiled down at her and then pulled her around.

„Kiss you?“ Leia looked at him like he had suddenly turned into a Wookie. “Have you lost your mind?”

He was obviously amused.

“Well, why not try to get at much enjoyment out of this as we can.”

“I would not find much enjoyment in kissing you!” She snapped.

“You might be surprised.”

_The ego of that man was unbelievable!_

“You are disgusting. And just for your information…” She was lowering her voice now, but she was still hissing, her voice full of venom ”…. even IF this was a real relationship, I wouldn’t dream of kissing you in public! I’m not a love-sick teenager, and even IF, even IF I were, even then, I wouldn’t kiss you or _anyone_ in public. In case you haven’t noticed, no one in decent society does that!”

“You wanted a show for the public, I offered a suggestion.”

“No thanks.” Leia looked around. “But these toads would have enjoyed the show.”

The song ended and they went back to their table.

“You have an interesting view of the people, Leia.” The Chiss said when they sat down. “I cannot say that I care much for their presence either, but never forget, Rome is the plebs.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“Rome is the plebs.” He repeated and poured her another glass of red wine. “One of many quotes of the famous Gaius Octavius Caesar. You cannot rule without these ‘toads’.”

She smiled and put her head to the side. “If memory serves right Gaius Octavius Caesar mostly ruled by the force of his legions, expanding his Empire, killing his political enemies, fighting a civil war.”

He reached over the table and their glasses met with the light “chink”.

“Yes, but unlike his predecessors, he knew how to rule. He was cleverer than most. He gave part of his inheritance to the people, increased the overall infrastructure and the general standard of living and he knew how to control the Roman elite and the Senate.” He leaned back in his chair and thought for a second. “Palpatine is very good at that too.” He said finally and nodded at the old man in the corner, who was surrounded by his advisors and some royal guards. “He has a very good feeling for the people. Their wishes and fears and he uses this for his advantage. And, unlike you my dear, he knows that he needs them. Their credits and their support. Without them, the whole Imperial war machine is not worth much.” He smiled at her and then carefully swung his glass. “No one wants to be king of the ashes.”

“He likes the games,” Leia said flatly. “The political intrigue. I don’t.”

“I agree. But personal enjoyment only goes so far. He puts a lot of effort into keeping these people close and letting them fight for his goodwill. Often fighting against each other for his favor, which also has the nice side effect that they won’t team up against him. It is an old but extremely effective strategy, my dear. It would be wise for you to follow his example.”

How wonderful, now her “boyfriend” was lecturing her. Leia emptied her glass with one gulp. Not very Princess like, but she’d had enough of this conversation.

“I would like to see the garden. Would you care to join me?”

“Of course.”

There had been too many dances, too many mindless conversations with people she hadn’t known, but all of which had been eager to make her acquaintance and then, finally, after several complaints on her part, Thrawn agreed they could leave. 

***

Back in the speeder, Leia took out her comlink, whose internal light was the only thing lightening the speeder. It was night by now.

“You are not really doing that, are you?”

“Doing what?”

“Searching for yourself on the holonet.” He said dryly and shook his head.

“Our charade has a purpose and I want to know if it worked!”

Quickly Leia checked out some news. Some of them were not as nice as she had hoped and painted Thrawn as a - father-substitute?! Had they lost their mind! Yes, he was a lot older, and yes, he worked for the military too, but for heaven’s sake! Thrawn had NOTHING in common with her father. Almost nothing…

She checked out some more pages.

“And?”

“So now you want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Well. They bought that we are a couple, which is a good thing. But, I don’t know…. Some of the things they wrote are ridiculous, down to downright disturbing.”

“How so?”

“Some of them suggest that I chose a man that is a lot like my father. A man who likes to be in control of things and that I more or less do what you say.”

He smiled.

“Well, we both know that the last part is not true.”

“The whole thing is ridiculous!” Leia snapped.

“Is it?” His voice was low, almost hypnotizing.

"Yes." Leia answered and deliberately looked out of the window, away from him. He was going to say something that would hurt her. She knew it.

"So you don’t like strong men, men who take control...”

His words startled her to the core... _What was he playing at?_

“No, I don’t." She snapped back and then faced him.

“I like nice men. And I like being in control. I want …”

Suddenly he leaned in closer and she could feel his body heat on her skin, his breath on her lips....

 _What was this? Why wasn't she reacting? Why had she stopped talking?_ She wasn't sure what she was feeling. His closeness made her dizzy.

“What do you want?"

His voice was dark and coarse and he smelled of leather and whiskey. An intoxicating combination.

Leia swallowed hard, arousal flooding her brain.

Suddenly, and certainly without permission, he reached for her and then brought his lips to hers. The first kiss was soft, softer than she had imagined possible from him. But the second left no room for doubt. He took. It was a far cry from a shy exploratory first kiss. He forced her mouth open and took total control. He was firm and demanding and it fired up sparks of unknown, dark need inside her.

_Oh Force..._

_No.no.no.no.no._

With whatever was left of her consciousness, Leia pushed him away.

“How dare you kiss me?!” She hissed. “Who do you think you are?!” A small smile appeared on his face. “Do you think that is funny? I am a PRINCESS and not some… Where - where do you think you’re going?!”

He had opened the door and left the speeder.

She was almost hysterical by now.

“We are NOT finished here!”

“Goodnight, Princess.”

She should have suffocated him!

**TBC**

The dress:

<https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1eiVHeHYI8KJjy0Faq6zAiVXat/Ball-Gown-Elegant-Prom-dresses-Long-with-Beaded-Sweetheart-Tulle-Navy-Blue-dress-for-graduation-Formal.jpg_640x640.jpg>


	8. Funeral of the heart

  
**Funeral of the heart**

"For those that we have lost in the past and for those that we are burying today." Karyn's voice held a firmness she did not feel. "Your death shall not be forsaken."  
Rows and rows of grey coffins lay before her.  
"As soldiers of the Galactic Empire, they died fighting for a better galaxy. For law and order and stability. But also to save this ship. To save you."  
_Her fault. All those casualties. Her fault._  
"Soldiers fallen in battle. Yes. But often we mourn more than that, we mourn comrades, friends, relatives - people we loved."  
She didn't dare to look into the faces of those present and sternly looked at the Imperial flags on the coffins or the grey door of the airlock, which would soon swallow their precious cargo.  
"We often hear that death is a natural part of every soldier's life. But that doesn't have to make it any easier. Actually, I think, it shouldn't."  
Karyn wasn't sure whether she chose those words for their, or her own sake. The Grand Admiral had been on Coruscant and then the Rebels had attacked. They had chosen the day wisely. When they were at their weakest. When she was in command.  
"Because we aren't battle droids. We are Human."  
 _And with that bound to make mistakes. Weak._  
"Another thing you often hear is that those brave soldiers gave their lives, but of course, that too is not true; their lives were taken from them."  
Karyn briefly closed her eyes. _From her. She had taken those lives. She had made the wrong choice. The chances had been 50%/50% and she had gotten it wrong! And her men had paid the price._  
"By an enemy for whom violence, terror and murder is just another instrument to get what they want."  
Her academy institutor would be proud. She remembered his instructions well. Propaganda always worked best when the hearts of the people were hurt. When they were full or fear or pain or both.  
"Today we will bury our dead, but we shall not forget them. Their loss will not break, but inspire us with an unbreakable determination to fight terrorism. To fight it. To destroy it."  
She nodded towards a man on the far side of the hangar bay, preparing the airlock.  
"May their remains traverse the stars in search of grace."

***

Commodore Faro stood bend over the toilet and flushed away her vomit.  
 _Frack._  
Naturally, the bastard had made her give the speech. Not that she could really blame him.  
Slowly she walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red and she looked like the mess she felt.  
 _Frack._  
She had made mistakes before, but not on this scale; and no course, no lecture or book could prepare you for reality. It felt like a sledgehammer coming down on her gut.  
Again and again, the battle repeated in her mind. She couldn't get it out of her system.  
 _Frack_.  
She quickly reached for her toothbrush cub, filled it with water and then started to drink to get rid of the burning sensation in her throat.  
Her life was a pile of bantha shit at the moment.  
She grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste and started to brush her teeth absentmindedly.  
The idea of giving her report to the Admiral didn't help either. She had edited it more times than she could count, but the outcome remained the same. She had almost destroyed his flagship in his absence and the overall death toll was ... catastrophic.  
She washed her hands and then cleaned her face with water before going back into the living space of her quarters. Looking down on the report on the table.  
 _Frack._  
But none of this compared to how she felt inside. She was directly responsible for their deaths...  
She looked at her chrono and sighed. Better not let him wait now.

***

"It is alright."  
"Alright? It's about as far from alright as it could possibly be. Did you see the numbers? Did you see what I did?"  
He sighed and turned around.  
"You are trained and ready to hold the rank you have. It was a difficult situation and a close call. What happened to you, could have happened to any officer in your position. With the data at hand, you had no way of knowing what would happen."  
"It wouldn't have happened to you," Karyn said flatly.  
There was a brief pause.  
"I have made mistakes, Commodore. We all have. In every battle, there is an element of risk and learning to fail is part of the process. You did your job to the best of your abilities. That is all I can ask for."  
He should be angry with her! He should yell at her! Strip her off rank and make her scrub the fresher units for an indeterminable amount of time. That she could handle. That was what she deserved, but of course, he hadn't done that! He never did what he should! She was about to lose it. _No. No. No. No. No. She couldn't cry now. She..._  
 _Oh, don't do this. Please don't! Too late._  
He took her in his arms and held her when she began to cry.  
 _Frack._  
She felt his hands on her back and the uniform's smooth fabric against her cheek. No. This was the last thing she needed now. And it was also the last thing that should happen between an Admiral and a Commodore. Frack...He was a thorn in her side. He was the kind of complication she had so far avoided. But now... now she wanted... him. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to know the taste of him, layered over his favored whiskey. She wanted to breathe him in until her head was spinning. Wanted to feel him. His lips, his skin, his muscles under her fingertips...  
Karyn closed her eyes before the mental picture. Gosh, she must be crazy! And it was probably for the best because then she wasn't accountable for what she thought. It was against the law. _"Not guilty by reason of insanity, your Honour."_ And if she was lucky, it was just temporary insanity.  
"I need new deck officers. And I want you to train them."  
No, she couldn't kiss him. Not without fearing to fall for a man who would never be hers. If she would do that, she might lose a lot more than she already had.  
She had seen the photo. The photo of him and the Princess. They had kissed. In a speeder. It had been of bad quality, taken from an unfavorable ankle with maximum zoom. A typical paparazzo shot. Up until that point, she hadn't really believed it. Or had chosen not to. Now she did.  
"I can do that." She answered quietly and then stepped back.  
"Good."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sir." She couldn't face him now.  
"Dismissed."

**TBC**


	9. It’s not love

**A/N:** Lots of sex. If you don’t like it, better skip this chapter.

**It’s not love**

Leia was angry and attacked her father with fierce, albeit unprecise, blows.

With one hard attack, he brought her to the ground.

“What is wrong with you today?”

Leia deactivated her lightsaber and then inspected her aching bottom. “Nothing.”

“It is NOT nothing.” Her father’s voice boomed as he too deactivated his lightsaber. “You are an easy target. Unfocused and unbalanced.”

“I’m sorry, father.”

“Excuses will not help you on the battlefield, Leia. You have to meditate more. You are in emotional distress.” There was a brief pause in which only the sound of the respirator was audible. “Whatever happened between you and the Grand Admiral, sort it out.”

Her eyes widened.

“Nothing happened between me and the Grand Admiral!”

“Then why are you thinking about him, instead of your defence?”

“I’m not thinking about him….I’m angry at him.” The Princess explained.

Yes, she had been thinking about him. _Angry_ thinking.

She looked at the dark figure before her. They never had had this kind of talk before. It felt _awkward_. Moreover, the Princess knew that he wasn’t too fond of Thrawn.

“Dad…nothing happened…I …..”

“It did not look like nothing on the news.”

 _Oh no. Not him too!_ Usually, he avoided the media. How? ….. ISB had told him. Of course, they had…

“It’s not like that…”

“Sort it out!” He cut her off, unusually brusque. “And come back when you’re ready to train. I have no time for this nonsense.” 

***

Her hand crashed hard against his left cheek.

“I have heard that love hurts, but really my dear, don’t you think that’s a little excessive for a hello?”

“I’m just sorting things out.”

She threw an activated datapad on his desk, it showed the infamous photo of their kiss. Or rather _his_ kiss.

“You slapped me because I kissed you?”

“What did you expect? A thank you?”

He chuckled.

“Would it rock your little world to know that, indeed, some women chose to thank me for it. On their knees.”

Leia gaped at him. Speechless for once.

“You did not honestly expect _THAT_?”

“Of you?” He deactivated the pad. “No. I did not.”

Then he cornered his desk.

“Actually, I would have come to see you anyway.”

“Why?”

“Because after two months of longing, I could not wait to see you again.”

“Very funny.”

“Wait until you hear the real reason, Cherie.”

He made a pause, as to heighten the tension.

“You are hereby invited to spend the weekend with me. In this wonderful hotel.”

He handed her a booking reservation.

“And on what kind of pills are you on?”

He smiled. It was truly refreshing to speak to a civilian from time to time. Even more so if that civilian was Leia Amidala Vader, whose every second word was venom.

“It is a very nice hotel. You should at least look at it."

She glanced over the details.

“Would it rock your little world to know that I don’t have to look at it to know that I do not want to spend a weekend you, in a _SHARED HOTEL ROOM_?” She added then sharply, glaring at him.

“Well, half of the galaxy thinks you are my fiancé. That you are deeply in love with me.”

He reached for her hand and then kissed her ring.

“Then half of the galaxy is mad.” She smiled sweetly.

“If that is true, you should consider a career change. You could make a fortune by opening a counselling platform on the holonet for misunderstood relationship victims - phycological treatment included.”

“With you as my first customer?”

He laughed. God, he loved her wit.

Now she laughed too.

“I need your presence to add a little pressure to my argumentation. It is a meeting with some KUAT executives. They are behind schedule. Last time that happened to the _Executor_ your father got…angry.”

“I see.”

“You only have to be there. You can go shopping. Use the pool. Come on, Leia. Quid pro quo. And as my fiancé….”

“Your perceived fiancé”

“As my _perceived_ fiancé, you really should come along.”

“I have other appointments you know…”

***

Against better knowledge, she had said 'yes'.

She was interested in KUAT and had visited their shipyards twice already, with her father. She was also a fair pilot and spend some of her free time in her father’s hanger bay. He had a great collection of fighters and speeders. Not a very Princess-like hobby and not very well known… which begged the question: Did he know? Or was it mere coincidence?

Thrawn was an interesting character. She liked him even somewhat. Most people were scared and didn’t know how to behave around her. He was refreshingly different. And totally arrogant. But also, as she had found out today, a very competent and knowledgeable officer.

She had been trained as a diplomat and negotiator and was surprised by the way he worked. In a pure professional function, he was phenomenal. Sure, his rank as Grand Admiral should have told her that, but then again, she had met Zaarin.

And, unfortunately, her relationship with Thrawn felt less and less professional.

***

“What is that?”

“It’s called a bed. You can sleep in it.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I said two beds.”

“I was so busy, I must have forgotten to reorder. I am sorry, my dear.”

“Sorry my ass. You did NOT forget. You did this on purpose.”

“And if so?”

“STOP IT!” She yelled. Finally, there was silence. “You take the couch.”

“Because you are the Princess?”

“Because I say so!”

He smiled.

“I like bossy women who play hard to get.”

“Then you better get ready to fall down right in love with me!” She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it on the couch. “There!”

“And where is my duvet?”

“There is only one.” She raised her hands in a theatrical gesture. “Bad luck for you!”

\-----

She actually felt bad for him during the night. She was in this large bed with a nice duvet and he was on that tiny leather couch with only a blanket, that he had found God knows where, and it was cold.

_Served him right!_

She couldn’t sleep. Not with him in the same room.

“Thrawn? Are you asleep?”

“Yes.”

She smiled.

“I’m sorry about the duvet.” _Why had she said that?!_

“I am alright.”

She couldn’t sleep and actually, there was something on her mind.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You already did.”

Leia rolled her eyes in the dark.

“Did you know there was a paparazzo when you kissed me?”

She heard him change position.

“I thought there might. But I did not know for sure.” The silence felt unusually long.

“May I ask you something in return?”

_Well done Leia. Great!_

“Sure.”

“Was I the first man to kiss you?”

“What?”

“When I kissed you, you…Well, you did not react as planned.”

“Planned?!”

“You are avoiding the question.”

“I guess I also did not react as planned when I showed you the couch!”

He laughed quietly.

“Actually, this time, I considered that possibility…. I knew there would be a couch and a blanket.”

The silence felt heavy. 

“Yes,” Leia said finally. What did it matter? He knew anyway. And his flirting had been…. stressful. God yes, he was a very attractive man and it had been exciting, but she had felt like a trapped mouse at times too. Trying to keep up. Now at least it was clear that he had been testing her. Evaluating her reactions.

“You fooled me at first. The way you talk and bear yourself.”

“What can I say? I don’t like to appear…”

“…innocent?” He suggested.

She sighed. “You are insufferable, you know that?”

“I have heard that once or twice.”

She turned over again and stared into the darkness. “I guess….vulnerable…is more the word I was looking for.”

“You are far from vulnerable, Leia.”

“Yes, I know but….”

“I guess I know what you mean. You were raised to be strong. You cannot effort to make mistakes…. Plus, your father is a little on the intimidating side of things.”

She laughed. _He had his moments._

“Just a little…..Goodnight, Thrawn.”

“Goodnight, Princess.”

***

The next day the Princess had spent mostly in the hotel SPA and reading. At least she had tried to, but had found out that it was hard. Her father had been right, she _was_ thinking about him too much.

Not that she was in love with him, but he was funny and charming.

"Are you expecting shortness in food supplies?" He had mocked her later on, during dinner, as she had started with her second helping.

"Real women actually eat. I'm not a bird."

"Indeed not, a bird can be domesticated."

He had made her laugh. Not that she was falling in love with him, but it was easy to talk to him, which, in itself, was unusual. She had never been good at connecting with people. Whether it was because of her position in society or just her character, she didn't know, but she always kept people at a distance. Not just men who showed an interest in her, but everyone. It was ironic really. She was a Princess. She lived a life full of privileges and yet, she had no friends, at least none who really knew her. And she had never trusted a man enough to be intimate with him.

Back in their suite, he had ordered some drinks for them. Naturally not without pulling her leg while doing so. 

"And what do you want? A Virgin Mary perhaps?" He just couldn't help it. And she kind of liked it. No one else talked to her like that.

"Cosmopolitan". She had finally said. "And a Corellian Whiskey for the Grand Admiral."

Yes, she knew one or two things about him too. Not that she in love with him. She just liked to be informed.

Now she was sitting on the couch, Cosmopolitan in hand and threw away her shoes.

"My feet are killing me." She just enjoyed the coolness of the leather and quietly looked at the ceiling for a while, while he took off his jacket and then sat down in the armchair next to her, opening up the first buttons of his shirt, rolling up his sleeves.

 _Gosh, he was handsome._ Not that she was in love with him. Men in suits usually were, but her heart fell a bit when she continued to focus on his physique. _What a man..._ No, no, she wasn't in love with him, she knew that. _How could she be?_ She hardly knew him. She had tried to read his mind... Yes, one shouldn't do that, but the temptation had been too strong. Not that it had worked. His mind had been too foreign or too well guarded or she simply hadn't been strong enough or everything combined. But he remained a mystery to her, which was unnerving.

"We should go to bed." His words pulled her out of her thoughts.

_Bed..._

She was not in love with him, but - to heck with it! It wasn't love, but she couldn't deny that there was an attraction, a spark, something between them that thrilled and excited her. The things he made her feel, now for instance, couldn't possibly be normal!

"Yes." Her eyes wandered over his form once more and the sudden memory of his lips on hers made her hot.

"I'll stay here."

She wasn't sure what she felt for him. But it couldn't possibly be love. She had been raised by a Sith. Love hadn't been on the curriculum! Taking what she wanted, on the other hand, had.

“No, I am sure there is such a thing as Princess’ prerogative.”

Yes… She didn't love him, but she liked him well enough…

“What if I won’t move.”

He was rich and powerful... Having her first time with a Grand Admiral would be... suitable, wouldn't it? And he was handsome, at hand and interested. He knew about her "condition" and everyone thought they were engaged to be married...

“Well since this couch is too small for two, I might just have to carry you.”

And she liked his character. Provocatively she leaned back on the couch. Because he said what he thought and did what he said. He was a man of his word, even if his principles were a bit... shady.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

A smile appeared on her face. He would do it. He would. And when he did...

Like a feline waiting for the kill, she waited for the perfect moment, and then, without a warning, she kissed him, bringing them both crashing back on the couch.

The Chiss was smiling down at her like.. well… never.

“Changed your mind about the sleeping arrangements?” He asked positively smug.

“Yes." She confessed. And then with a little more courage added: "Not that it means much. You see, I have to lose my virginity at one point and it might as well be with you.”

***

"It might as well be with you."

_She did not have to say that twice. But she was not as confident as she liked to sound. Far from it. Not that he’d expected anything else from her. Not that he cared._

His lips came down on her neck. Kissing the sweet spot behind her ear, before his hands ran down her shoulders to her dress' zipper.

"May I?"

She nodded and but didn't move a muscle.

 _Yes, she was a virgin._ _All of a sudden, the self-confident woman he knew was replaced by a shy girl, which too had its charm..._

Leia closed her eyes, while he pulled down the zipper and then very slowly, inch by inch, he pulled down the white fabric. The cold air engulfed her breasts, hardening her nipples almost immediately.

_Oh yes. Leia Amidala Vader would be his._

Involuntarily the young woman suddenly grasped when he stroked one of her breasts, her large brown eyes widening, looking up at him. Scared.

"You are very beautiful, Leia."

_She really had no idea what was happening._

He kept on stroking her when he noticed her biting her lower lip.

"No." He said firmly. "Don't hold back."

Leia looked up at him again and then her gaze followed his hand, whose long fingers stroked her, comparably, tiny, white breasts. Then she watched him bend over, taking her left nipple in his mouth. He sucked at it and then bit slightly. A quiet moan escaped her lips, waves of hot pleasure engulfing her.

"What - what are you doing?"

He lifted his head a little.

"Just let go, my dove."

He reached for her neck and tilted her head back before he continued his slow torture on her breasts, feeling her tiny body go all weak and willing underneath him.

Gradually, his hands wandered over her stomach, before reaching underneath her dress, pulling it up her thighs.

Leia shivered and looked up again, either with excitement or fear. He wasn't sure.

"Thrawn... what?"

He kissed one of her breasts again while simultaneously stroking the sensitive insides of her thighs.

"Thrawn…?" Her breathing became louder and she let her head fall back again.

_That was a lot better._

He nipped at her ear. "Spread your legs a little wider for me, my dear."

Leia hesitated, pulled her head back up and looked him in the eyes.

Her breath was irregular. Her lips wet and slightly parted. She was definitely afraid now.

_Perfect..._

Slowly he felt her spread for him and then moved his right hand all the way up to her damp slip. He smiled when he touched her most sensitive part. At first very carefully and slowly, but then in a slow rhythm. Leia breathed heavily while he stroked her through the thin fabric of her slip, her hips moving up in a flawless rhythm.

 _She looked so perfect under him._ Fighting for control and welcoming these new sensations all at the same time.

Her pulse was racing when he moved his hand along her sides, hooking his fingers in the edge of her underwear. This time he didn't need to ask as Leia automatically lifted her hips, enabling him to pull down her slip.

_She may be a virgin, but certainly no saint. There was fire in his little one here. She wanted this._

His lips caressed her neck, the part right underneath her ear, when his hand came back up and glided, ever so softly, between her wet labia. Sweet noises were leaving her mouth when she welcomed him and he had to suppress the urge to push a finger inside her. _No, that privilege would go to his cock._ When he stopped the princess looked at him through hazy eyes. _Oh, she was a talented one..._

"Don't stop."

"Believe me, I would not dream of it."

He reached for her neck and turned her around so that she was now lying on the couch, her legs on the armrest. He kneeled down and parted her legs.

"Relax."

He put a hand on her flat stomach and the other one reached between her legs. His thumb carefully touching the outer part of her entrance.

_Definitely a virgin._

"Are you on the pill?" He asked, almost casually. 

"Yes." Leia bit her lip and looked at the ceiling. "I take it for my menstrual cramps."

"Good.”

 _And that it truly was._ _This one he would take without a condom. The thought alone made him hard._

"Are you... going to do it now?" 

He chuckled lightly.

"Patience is a virtue, Princess and I want you to enjoy this."

_Yes, that was true. He wanted to satisfy his women. But not so much for their sake than for his ego. He loved it when they came, preferably with his name on their lips. And Leia would be no different._

He bent forward and lightly kissed her most sensitive area, and when Leia felt his tongue, she grasped loudly but didn't move, while her fingernails left marks on the expensive leather couch. Whatever she had tried to hold on to before, it was useless now _. Resistance was futile. He would make her come._

And, indeed, it didn't take long until she wreathed and moaned under his touch.

"I...I can't breathe."

Leia reached for his head and brought him even closer.

"Oh God....Yes..."

A soft scream escaped her mouth, she shivered with pleasure and her stomach muscles started to tighten rhythmically before her back arched up under constant moaning.

"Oh....GOD!"

When her breathing calmed down again, and she finally reopened her eyes, he was looking down at her. A triumphant smile on his handsome face.

"Not quite. But I am working on that."

The Chiss got up and reached out his hand. After a moment of hesitation, she took it and he helped her up.

Her cheeks were flushed, her tiny, tight breasts downright phenomenal and she still had this look on her face... uncertain, shy, embarrassed, innocent. _Fuck, he had had no idea this would turn him on as much as it did. He fucking wanted her and he would have her. Now was his part._

He reached for her hips and finally broad the dress down completely. She closed her eyelids in a masterful fashion. She was still scared. _He didn't give a damn._ Nevertheless, he asked:

"Everything alright?" 

Her legs were still shaky.

"I'm alright." She said and smiled nervously.

"You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Smile."

She smiled again and this time was almost hypnotizing.

"We should go to bed now."

Leia exhaled audibly.

"So we are going to have sex now."

He laughed quietly.

"Yes. If you have to know."

"I guess I do. I'm somewhat of a control freak."

"I noticed."

He reached for her trembling hands and guided her towards the bed.

Her nerves were strained to their limit and she was actually shaking by now.

_This went a bit too far._

"Having second thoughts?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Why don't you kiss me?"

_Kiss her? Yes, he hadn't kissed her so far. Of course, she had expected that. Of course. He didn't really care for it during sex. Yes, he kissed - when it got him what he wanted, but… vanilla sex… wasn't really his._

She looked up at him with her large brown eyes. _Fuck who cared?_

He brought her close and then kissed her. Slowly at first and then glided his tongue into her mouth, claiming it. He felt her body relaxing, her tongue slowly sliding against his.

_Better. A lot better._

_Leia. Naked. In his arms. Her firm breasts pressed against his chest. Her long hair falling out of her_ _braid_ _. And once she was let loose, Leia was pure fire and passion. Her kisses were deep and sensual. And the girl knew how to move... Even kissing her felt fucking fantastic. He was so hard, it was almost painful. Time to end this._

He leaned back and started unbuttoning his shirt, before taking it off completely. Letting it fall to the ground.

Leia stared at him. _Yes, he knew that look. Women loved his physic. At least in this part, his daily training paid off. And everyone who said he overdid it - these eyes proved them wrong._ There was pure longing in them, but she didn't touch him. _She could be a little more active... Well, she had never done this before._ So he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Slowly her fingertips glided down, over his ripped stomach and then further down...

_Fuck._

_He hadn't anticipated THAT. So, she got brave all of a sudden?_ She looked up him a question in his eyes. _What did she expect? That he would close his eyes and enjoy her caresses? Not quite..._

"Open my trousers." He ordered.

_It would be interesting to see how brave she really was..._

She hesitated, but then her tiny fingers opened his belt, then the button and finally the zipper.

Without a word, the Chiss then pulled out his belt and folded it in the centre and almost immediately he could see the shock in her eyes, the fear.

_Oh no, sweetie…_

He smiled and threw it in the corner.

"Go on."

Gently, she pulled his trousers down his legs, her face right in front of his boxers.

_Totally wrong position, baby!_

_Every other woman he would have forced to suck him now, in a rhythm of his choosing. But not Leia. Heaven, she was already struggling to cope with all of this. No. Not now. Not here. Not Leia._

Still, almost reflexively he had gripped the back of her head and had pressed her against him. He could feel her breath through his boxer-shorts on his tortured erection, and her lips on his bare stomach and chest when he pulled her back up.

It took him all his self-control not to crush her against the next wall and fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk properly for the next two days.

Finally, he took off his boxer shorts, allowing her a good view of his hard cock.

Leia bit her lower lip. _Yes, he was rather large._

Swiftly he gripped her and brought her to bed. Underneath him. He kissed her, stroked her breasts and then kissed her neck again. _Yes, he could be tender if he chose to be._ He reached between her legs once more to check if she was ready.

_Definitely._

As if to give conformation, Leia panted hoarsely. She reached for his head, kissed him and somehow managed to place him between her legs.

_Missionary position?_

He slowed down and then removed the leg she had managed to wrap around him.

_Yes, he could kiss, yes, he could be tender. But this moment would never come again and he would have it his way._

"Turn around."

"But I...."

Thankfully, kisses had more than one function.

"Turn around, my sweet."

Slowly she did.

He brought his lips to her neck and his hand between her legs, stroking her. Gradually Leia started to pant into the pillow and turned to butter underneath him. He came further up and pushed his cock against her perfect milk-white virgin ass. _He wouldn't mind deflowering that as well._ He pushed the thought away. _No._ He pulled her ass up and Leia supported herself on her elbows. Her head and shoulders were up.

_What a sight..._

He took his cock in his hand and brought it to her entrance. Slowly, carefully he entered her, pushed his glance inside and then repositioned her legs slightly. He held her in a steel grip.

"Do not move."

Slowly he pushed further inside and saw her arms shake, she was holding her breath.

_Fuck, this was hot._

_Never in his whole life had he been inside a woman that was so tight._

_Yes, she was young; yes, she was a virgin, yes, Leia was small, yes, she was in extremely good shape and yes, he was taking her from behind, but ...fuck. Her muscles were so tight, they painfully squeezed around his cock._

Leia winced and clenched her teeth.

_Damn it! He wasn't even halfway in._

He kissed her back and waited until she had caught her breath again before he held on to her shoulder and hip again and pushed further inside. He took his time. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he dived into her heat, causing his pulse to rise and his breath to go harsh. _This was fucking heaven._ When he was finally fully inside, he gave her a break to get used to the feeling of him inside her. He kissed her again and massaged her breasts until he felt her inner tension ease, then he pulled out a little, before cautiously thrusting back in.

A small cry escaped her lips.

_Good heavens._

He repeated the movement and then thrust into her with his whole length.

 _Fuck, this was good_.

While he fucked her, he gradually adjusted the pressure, speed and the overall intensity, until she slammed her pelvis against him.

_He had fucked many women and he had loved all of them, but they had never...this was mind-blowing._

_Perhaps it was her tightness, perhaps the knowledge that she was Lord Vader's daughter, or her virginity - the fact that he was the first, the only one... He didn't know, he just knew that this was heaven, that he couldn't hold back, didn't want to hold back. Usually, he didn't come inside them. He pulled out and if not, used a condom. But not now. This one was his._ His thrusts got harder and faster and broke through the last reminder of her innocence.

"Yes." He heard her moaning "Yes" and again "Yes".

 _He would make her come. For everything that was holy, he would make her come._ He could already feel it. She was close. He thrust in hard and deep again and almost at the very same moment her already criminally tight muscles contracted hard around his cock. It felt like dying and her tiny body started to shake uncontrollably. She was climaxing and every second of it was a revelation. He bend over and bit her shoulder, before he held her tight, thrusting into her again. Relentlessly. Then his back arched and he came deep inside her. A low groan escaped his lips when he gradually finished riding her. Both grasping for air. _His._

Slowly he pulled out. There was some blood on his cock, but nothing the sheets.

_Fuck he had done it. He had deflowered Leia Admiral Vader._

He reached for a tissue and cleaned himself up, before handing the box to her, searching for his boxer shorts and putting it back on.

He stood up and looked down at Leia who was now lying on the bed.

She had no idea how to do this and would run out as soon as she stood up. He could tell her how to do it, but decided against it. She would find out soon enough.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

When he returned she was almost asleep. Exhausted. And she looked beautiful. Naked, flushed.

She reached out a hand to him.

He hesitated. _He had a very good idea what she wanted - cuddling, kissing... Well, he was more the love them and leave them type._

"Something wrong?" She asked when he didn't move.

 _Something wrong? Yes and no._ He almost laughed.

"No. Nothing."

This time without hesitation he joined her in bed.

***

Leia looked down at the suitcases. This was so awkward. There wasn't a better word to describe the situation.

 _What now? Shouldn’t they at least talk about it before departure?_ She eyed the Chiss. He didn't seem to think so. Well, she had never been in this situation before!

All of this was extremely frustrating. 

_And how had he done it anyway?_

Usually, people fell in love, had sex and then got engaged. He had, apparently, chosen the opposite approach.

 _Had he planned this? Had he come to the conclusion that dating and getting to know her was a futile approach? Had he lost that pool game on purpose?_ _At one point she had gotten the feeling...But how could he have known what was on her mind? Or had he just played risk? Used full advantage of the situations as he countered them?_ That was always the question with him. _And what was his endgame anyway? Was there an endgame?_ She was not falling in love with him if that was what he was after. They had had sex. The first time had been good, but the second time. _Heaven help..._ It hadn't taken nearly as long as the first time. And he had not taken it slow either, he had just rolled her over and this time he had granted her her wish of him on top. _Why couldn't he have done that yesterday?_ They had kissed and touched and he had just entered her with one single thrust. A perfect fit. _God, he had been everything she'd ever wanted in a man in that moment._

Leia closed her eyes before the mental picture and sighed.

"So, when will you return?"

"Why? Will you miss me?" he said mockingly, but his red eyes were drilling into hers, examining her face.

"I hate you," she said offhandedly and he chuckled.

"I wonder how long it will last this time."

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Leia. Do you mean to imply that it was not memorable?" He said smoothly, leaning in as he spoke. "That I need more practice?"

"You've had too much practice, I should think," Leia retorted angrily, which only prompted a dark laugh.

"And why exactly should I flatter myself when I have you doing it for me?" She wanted to slap that irritating grin away.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment."

Her dark eyes shot blaster bolts at his back.

"Can't you be serious for once?"

"Not if I can help it. You are a little wild cat, my dear and right now I have the feeling that you want to _talk_."

"I do," Leia confessed. "I am... confused." She walked over and sat down, trying hard to ignore the stiff muscles of her inner thighs.

"I mean - what is this..." She gestured to him and her "...now?"

"I do not expect any long-term commitment if that is what you are afraid of."

 _Didn't he? And what about her? Was she happy about his reaction? Or disappointed? She wasn't sure._ All of this was too new _._

"Good." She said finally. "Because I don't want to...you know?"

No, she wouldn't settle down any time soon. She didn't need a man to make her life complete. If anything, men were a distraction, the one in front of her especially so. And if men could have their fun, so could she. Yes, they were just two adults who had had some fun.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Ok. A sex scene from a male perspective. And Thrawn as a real macho. I’m not sure if this chapter was good or terrible or totally OOC. But it was certainly different. And a special thanks to all the smut books and fanfictions I’ve read to help me write this.


	10. Mapping Duty

**A/N:** This chapter takes place mostly during “Command Decisions” and therefore I used large parts of it. I had no ill intentions (just “entertainment”) and I know it’s not mine. It all belongs to Timothy Zahn. It’s just a fanfiction and I make no money with this. The parts I copied are the parts in italics. 

**Mapping duty**

Almost benevolently, he patted Gia’s head as she wiped her chin. His heart was still racing in his chest.

Gosh, she wasn’t called Queen of the Blow Jobs for no reason.

He helped her to her feet.

"Anything else, Grand Admiral?” The slender Twi’lek asked seductively and smiled.

"No. Thank you.” He said as he closed the zipper and the belt. “You were great."

"Glad you liked it. So, I better go now?“

“I appreciate your professionalism.”

She smiled.

“Any time.”

With that, she left.

_Why couldn’t all women be like her?_

Because she was a professional.

Usually, he wasn’t into court courtesans, he like the hunt, the conquest of women, especially those that were hard to get, but right now he had needed a distraction. Something to straighten him out again. For heaven’s sake, it had been three days and as much as he wanted to forget her, he found that he couldn’t. Leia. He liked Leia. He really did, but he would not let her, or anyone for that matter, get under his skin. Fucking her for the first time had been bloody mind-blowing. Yes. But it was over. The second time around surely hadn’t been that grand anymore. She had still been really tight and her body was phenomenal …and yes, he had come; yes, he had liked it…he was a man after all! But it had been a nice Saturday morning fuck. No more, no less. And the game was far too dangerous to lose focus. Leia would play her role, but under his turns, not hers…

Tomorrow they would leave Coruscant again and with a dozen jumps their new orders would bring them to the Unknown Regions with its barbarians and criminals and their thinly-veiled contempt for the Empire. They wanted him gone. Far away from the Core…. But his time would come. It was already a work in progress. He smiled.

***

_“There it is,“ General Larr Haverel commented. "Our new tour of duty. Looks very inviting, doesn't it?”_

_"Looks like_ slow death. _” Faro said bluntly._

"Indeed.” Haverel murmured. "I suppose slow death is what happens when you come down on the wrong side of Palace Politics or start dating Lord Vader’s daughter.“

Faro nodded sourly. She'd seen it time and time again and this time the Admiral really had been begging for it. A “mapping assignment” in the Unknown Regions, signed by Lord Vader, personally! _What had she done to deserve this?_

 _Out of the corner of her eye, Faro saw the officers in the starboard crew pit stiffen, their attention shifting. Faro stayed where she_ was, _until she heard soft footsteps on the command walkway behind her._

_"Admiral.“ she said then without turning around._

_"Commodore.“ the Chiss answered in that carefully cultured voice of his, that drove her mad. "Report, please.“_

_"We've arrived,_ Sir. _” Faro said shortly._

 _"Yes, I can see_ that. _" Thrawn said dryly, eyes glittering._

And wasn’t that just wonderful? What else was there to report? Here, in the middle of nowhere? Blast him.

_"Those fighters should be further out by now. How soon after our arrival did you have them launched?”_

_"Immediately,_ Sir. _” Faro said, striving to keep her voice civil. "There might have been some trouble with the pre-launch_ check list _– the crews aren't used to dealing with the hyperdrives on these new TIE scouts.“_

 _"If so, it's a deficiency they need to_ correct. _” Thrawn said. "Launch practice, Commodore, beginning now. And, please, see to it personally.“_

And there her free-time went. Frack…

_Faro ground her teeth. "Yes, Sir.”_

_"I gather, Commodore, that you are not happy with this mission?”_

_"No, Sir, I am_ not. _” Faro said, lowering her voice out of habit to keep her words from the ears of those in the crew pits. Differences between senior officers were none of the lower ranks' business. "If I may speak freely, Sir, I think this is personal, and a complete waste of time and energy and resources. And I am not the only one.“_

_"Thank you for your honesty,” Thrawn said. If he was offended by her boldness, he didn't show it. "On the other hand, the Empire is a living entity. All living entities must grow if they're to survive.“_

_"There's plenty of room for growth somewhere else.” Faro countered. "And there are other ships.“_

_"On the contrary, Commodore. There are tremendous things out here waiting to be discovered. New species, rich worlds ripe for the taking, and any number of potential threats to the Empire. And our job is to find those threats, identify them... and eliminate them. The Unknown Regions are the future of the Empire. Even if it may not seem so_ in _the moment. Thus, I think it's only fitting that we should lead the way.“_

It sounded a bit too narcissistic for her liking, but Faro bit down on her tongue. Or perhaps he just chose to believe that himself to cover up the fact that he had totally miscalculated the political arena and that the Empire had exiled him here.

Served him right. Only that she and the rest of the crew were exiled now too!

"Of course.” she said aloud, like the dutiful officer she was.

_"With your permission, Admiral, I'll start the hangar bay crews on their practice.“_

_"Very good,_ Commodore. _” Thrawn said, his eyes again on the starscape outside. "Have them concentrate on pre-launch drills for the moment.“_

 _"Yes,_ Sir. _” Faro said. Stepping past the blue-skinned alien, she stalked back down the command walkway, seething quietly to herself._

_To send her to deal personally with TIE fighter crews was almost a public slap in the face!_

***

_They were on their fifteenth system when they found their first sign of intelligent life. Or rather, when it found them._

_"There are three of them, Commodore.” the sensor officer reported. "About twenty-five meters long - roughly the size of an Oracaian customs frigate. Unfamiliar configuration; unknown weaponry.“_

_"_ Acknowledged. _” Faro said, standing on the command walkway with Thrawn gazing out at the spacecraft. One squadron of TIE fighters_ was _already on their way out of the hangar bay, with a second standing by._

_"TIE control: order advance squadron to …..“_

_"Countermand that.”_

_Frack…._

_“No TIE fighter. Comm officer, signal to my comlink.“ Thrawn said and pulled his comlink cylinder from one of his tunic chest pockets._

_"Unidentified spacecraft, this is the Alderaanian Colony Ship Chimeara. If you understand, please respond.“ He switched off the comlink._

_"Alderaanian Colony Ship?” Faro repeated and almost laughed._

_"We are a rather imposing sight.” Thrawn pointed out. "I do not want to frighten them.“_

_Abruptly, the bridge was filled with noisy static._

_"Hello, Colony Ship.“ a wheezing voice said. "I am_ Creysis _, ruler of this system and Lord of all I survey. How dare you invade my realm without my permission?!”_

_"More ships.” the sensor officer called. "Incoming from around that small moon. Twenty... thirty... thirty-eight of them total.“_

_"Launch TIE_ squadron. _” Faro ordered._

_"Countermand that.”_

_He had done it again!!!!_

" _Have advance squadron pull back to tight escort formation.“_

_He activated his com again._

_"Our apologies,_ Creysis. _” he said. "We did not realize we were intruding. We will leave as soon as our exploration ships are back aboard.“ The static returned._

 _"I accept your apologies.”_ Creysis _wheezed. "What exactly is it you seek?”_

 _"A new home for our_ colonists. _” Thrawn said. "One which would not intrude on you or anyone else, of course. Would you happen to know of any such worlds?”_

 _"I_ might. _”_ Creysis _said. "Perhaps we should meet personally for a discussion.“_

 _"That would be most generous of_ you. _” Thrawn said. "May I offer the hospitality of the Chimaera for a meeting?”_

_"As a token of my trust, I will come.” the wheezing voice said._

_"I look forward to meeting_ you. _” Thrawn said. "Farewell.”_

_He switched off the comlink and returned it to his chest pocket._

_"Order two TIEs to remain outside to escort our visitor into the hangar bay,” he instructed the fighter control officer. "The rest will return to the hangar bay but remain on alert. All stations will continue at battle readiness.“_

_"Yes, Sir.“_

_"Commander Hammerly, you will stay here.” Thrawn continued. "_ Commodre _Faro, come with me. We have preparations to make before our guests arrive.“_

_***_

_The being that emerged from the alien spacecraft was large, ungraceful, and - in Faro's opinion - fairly revolting. His misshapen head was hairless and noseless, with oval eyes that seemed to be set too far apart across its face and a puckering mouth ringed with worm-like tentacles. He was dressed in a long vest of dark-furred animal skins. Hanging around his neck on a cord was a bent teardrop pendant of gold scattered with colored gems; strapped conspicuously at his side was a large hand weapon._

_"I am_ Creysis _. Which one commands?“_

 _"I_ do. _” Thrawn said, taking half a step forward. "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn. This is Commodore Faro.“_

_"How many colonists have you?”_

_"Forty_ thousand. _” Thrawn said. "Plus seven thousand crewmen who run the ship. Do you know of any planets nearby we might be able to colonize?”_

 _"Not so quickly,_ red-eyes. _”_ Creysis _said, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Before we talk, should you not honor me with a gift?”_

 _"Of_ course. _” Thrawn said, signaling to one of the troopers hanging a few meters back, who then handed the Admiral a small box._

 _"I see from your pendant that you appreciate beautiful_ things. _” Thrawn said, opening the box and lifting out a delicately carved golden sculpture. "Please accept this as a token of our honor toward you.“_

"It is indeed beautiful.” Creysis said, not making a move to take it. "But my wish was for a different gift.“

"My apologies.” Thrawn said. "Have you any suggestions?”

"One of those.” Creysis lifted his right arm and pointed towards Karyn.

WHAT?

“I beg your pardon?”

“I would like to have your female.” The ugly alien said.

Thrawn shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot give you Commodore Faro.” He said flatly.

Good for him!

“Perhaps another female?”

He shook his head again.

“We are a colony ship and require our females to reproduce, to build a new home.”

Do we? Wasn’t it good to be reduced to reproductive functions?

“Perhaps one of those?” Now he pointed at a TIE fighter.

"No. Just as with the females, we only have a limited number and need them if we want our mission to be successful. _If it would soothe your feelings, though, I could offer you a second sculpture. We have many such items aboard for use as trade goods.“_

"That will not be necessary.” Creysis said. Again the mouth worms wiggled. “Then you have nothing of value.” He eyed Faro. "Or did you expect a world for free?“ he sniffed, the wheezing taking on an edge of contempt. "If you wish your journey shortened by me, you must pay for it.“

"I understand.” Thrawn assured him.

The mouth worms stiffened one last time, then Creysis turned and stalked into his ship.

“If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” 

***

"Evaluation, Commodore.” Thrawn asked over the rim of his heavy glass.

"They're obviously primitives, Sir.” Faro sniffed. "Animal-skin clothing, and barbaric habits.“

Thrawn chuckled.

So, he found that funny?!

“Easy, Commodore. I would never have traded you.”

He offered her a glass of Whiskey, which she gratefully took.

“I was not saying that, Sir.”

“No." There was a brief pause. "And I doubt he would have liked a woman that can read and has her own mind.” He smiled again.

Karyn, don't!

“What else did you notice?”

“Next to their bad manners, they were very confident, arrogant, even. Typical for leaders from this region of space.” Her eyes held his.

 _Y_ es, that includes you, you arrogant bastard!

Perhaps she had gone too far. He could throw in in the brick or confine to her to her quarters, or strip her of rank or put her across his knee and…NO! That was not a good….Ever since this “punishing thing” her mind was spinning out of control.

“And they were heavily armed.” She added then.

“Indeed. Those blasters were far from primitive and they scanned our ship.”

“So they will return.”

“Oh yes and when they do…”

She loved it when he had this glittering in his eyes. It would be total and utter destruction. Perhaps their time here wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hate it? Like it? As I said, this one is different...


	11. Prince Luke

**A/N:** It’s a wonderful summer afternoon the sun is shining the birds are singing, the sky is blue, I don’t have to work and my car is in the garage. So why not write another chapter on the terrace, while drinking some nice coffee?

***

“Six _months_?” Leia repeated, not even trying to hide her anger.

“I would have preferred six years, but Palpatine likes him.” The dark figure before her, explained.

“Dad…really…”

“He does not love you, Leia.” He interrupted her unceremoniously.

“I know. I don’t love him either.”

Finally, he looked up from of the TIE fighter improvements he had been working on.

“Then why are you with him?”

“I don’t know. I _like_ him.”

Sometimes she wished she could see her father’s face. Especially in situations such as these. She had seen him without his masked twice and both times had been hard for him. Not just physically, but also emotionally. The Jedi really had a lot to pay for and if her father hadn’t killed Obi-Wan already she would gladly do it herself now.

“You are deceiving yourself.” He said finally.

“No!” Leia said stubbornly. “I don’t _love_ him…” She had actually problems to say the word. _This was so surreal!_

Her father crossed his arms in front of his chest, obviously waiting for some sort of explanation.

“I….I don’t know…what to feel or think…I mean how _do_ you know that someone is right for you?”

His breathing became a little more irregular. Or was she just making things up?

“I cannot think of anyone _less qualified_ for this conversation than me.” The Sith walked over into his office, and Leia followed him. “But I can tell you I don’t like it. Emotions are dangerous, Leia. You have to learn to control them. And he is not right for you.”

“And how would you know? You just said yourself that you couldn’t think of anyone less qualified for this conversation.” She walked to the large window and there was a short silence between them. “Dad… How did you know mum was the one?”

He was getting a headache. _Wasn’t there some Jedi to kill? Being a father was harder than being a Sith. He almost pitied Obi-Wan in hindsight. After all, he had been the closest thing he had ever had to a father._

“I am fairly certain there are counselling droids for these kinds of things and holonet sites.” He said finally.

“Dad.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“DAD!”

Vader sat down in his large chair behind his desk.

“If you meet the right person, you just know.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, if that is the case, it means he is wrong.”

He was looking for something in his desk.

“Daaaad!” Leia put her hand on her hip and glared at him. It was amazing how much she looked liked Padmé at times. “You are avoiding the question!”

If he would have been able to sigh, he would have done it now.

“I knew I would marry your mother the first time I saw her. I just knew. I was nine years old, I saw her walking through that door and I knew she was the one.”

“ _Honestly?_ ” Leia’s eyes grew larger. It sounded a lot like love at first sight. A notion she didn’t believe in. And he had been _nine_?!

“Honestly.”

“That’s convenient. I mean, just to _know_ … Did you tell her?”

“Yes.”

“Really? What did she say?”

_Funny little boy…_

“She did not believe me.”

Leia couldn’t say she blamed her. It sounded pretty weird.

“I am not as strong in the Force as you are. Perhaps I don’t know. Perhaps I just have to find out on my own. Like the rest of the people.”

“I have the highest Midi-chlorian count ever measured and I tell you - He is wrong. And you will know.”

Finally, he threw a datapad on the desk.

“For you.”

“What is this?”

“Your next assignment. And I hope that this, and some healthy distance to the Chiss, will help you see your mistake.”

“Alderaan?” She asked, obviously surprised and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. There is something wrong with the Organas, I am certain of it.”

“Does the Emperor approve?”

“Of course.”

***

Alderaanian gardens we were famous for their beauty and the Palace Gardens were no exception. They were magnificent fountains and hundreds and hundreds of colourful flowerbeds and the way to the palace was long and wide and framed on each side by several trees that gave shades in hot summer sun.

Usually, Leia preferred to wear black, probably as a homage to her father. But in today’s heat she wore white dress that looked a lot like the ones Alerderaanian senators used to wear back in the days.

But that was in the past and right now she was here to eliminate a possible rebel cell and to find out where exactly the loyalties of the royal family lay. Cautiously she walked over the long road towards the palace, four death troopers protecting her.

The large, white staircase up to the Palace was high and counted at least 50 steps. She liked the building. It was an old Renaissance palace and reminded her of grand times, long past. At the end of the stairs, the Queen and her entourage were waiting for her.

“Your Imperial Highness.” Queen Breha said and reached out her hand to welcome the Princess. “I hope you had a pleasant journey.”

Leia shook her hand.

“Yes. Thank you.”

The older man next to her looked somehow sad. She knew who is was, Bail Organa, Vice-Roy and husband of the Queen. And, as far as she knew,he had been one of her mother’s colleques in the senate. Had he also been part of the great betrayal? Leia forced a smiled on her beautiful face and shook his hand too.

“You should not have come out personally. My visit isn’t that important.” Leia explained as she followed them into the palace. But suddenly she was overwhelmed by a very strong light. A light in the Force. It shown as brightly as the Corellian North Star at night, and it was hard, if not impossible to ignore. What was going on here? She had never felt anything like it. It was like a flame, calling her towards it. She reached for her temples. Too much. All of a sudden she had headache and reached out for one of the white, stone columns.

“Is everything alright, my dear?” Breha asked.

“Yes. Of course. It’s nothing.” She shook her head and tried to clear her mind. It didn’t work and so she closed herself off from the Force completely. The light was gone. 

***

Later on, Leia was sitting in the old library of the Alderaanian Palace, working through piles and piles of datapads, data crystals and old-fashioned paper records, looking for some kind of monetary connection to the Rebellion. But whoever had checked these books had made a good job. Or her father had been mistaken. 

The headache had returned and it demanded attention. So the Princess closed her eyes, leaned back in the chair and opened up to the Force again and then, in an instant, she could feel it again. This torch of light, this strong, and somehow familiar, signature in the Force.

Was this a Jedi? Leia could feel her father and the Emperor in the Force. But this felt completely different. Her father had told her that he could sense a Jedi from miles away. But he had killed all the remaining Jedi, right? The last one had been Obi-Wan, his treacherous master who had stolen her from her father and had brought her to the Lars family on Tattooine. The planet her father hated more than any other. The planet where he had been born a slave and where he had held his dying mother in his arms after she had been kidnapped and tortured. Leia felt her anger taking over and the Dark Side guided her to the Jedi. Slowly she put her hand on her saber as she approached her victim. 

Somehow she had left the Palace and found herself in another garden. And then she saw him - a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Almost immediately she let go of her weapon. He was working on a speeder-bike. “Stupid thing.” He cursed. “Give me the hydro-spanner No. 8, R2.”

A little silver-blue droid beeped in agreement and moved away. He still hadn’t noticed her.

With a wordless swipe of her hand, Leia deactivated the droid and picked up a hydro-spanner.

“I think you will find you need No. 9” she said and handed it to the young man.

His blue eyes widened like he had seen a miracle.

“Who? Who are you?”

“Leia. My name is Leia.” 

***

Bail sighed as Luke couldn’t stop talking about her.

“I still can’t believe she helped me to fix that bike. I had been working on it for days and couldn’t figure out what was going on. She is so skilled.”

Bail reached for the soup tureen.

“She is her father’s daughter.”

Luke looked at him, obviously waiting for more information. He was absolutely fascinated by the Princess, which was no surprise, considering the fact that they were siblings. Twins even.

“Leia is Lord Vader’s daughter.”

“Vader?! How can this toaster have a daughter?”

“Luke!” Breha warned over the table.

“Sorry.” Luke said and leaned back in his chair.

“And you would know such things if you would have accompanied us to Coruscant every now and then. But all you have in mind is flying and working on machines and droids.”

“Yes, mum.” Luke said, obviously bored. They had had this conversation far too often.

Bail sighed and couldn’t help wondering what might have happened if Obi-Wan had given them Leia instead like they had originally planned. She knew a lot about installer politics and definitely knew how to behave. Luke…refused to grow up and he found little pleasure in politics. But he was still young.

“Perhaps she was adopted. She isn’t at all like her father.”

“How would you know?” Bail asked. “As far as I know you never met him.”

“Everyone knows Vader! He gives me the creeps.”

Breha shook her head. “You are wise to fear Lord Vader, but he is just a man and Leia is his daughter. He would never have raised another person’s child. It’s not in his nature.”

“How long will the Princess stay?” Luke asked after a while.

Breha smiled.

“You like her, don’t you?”

“I do. I … I cannot explain it, but I saw her, and it felt like we belong together. I know it sounds totally cheesy, but I can’t help it. And she is pretty.”

Bail’s organs were shrinking. Oh no… he could only hope that Luke hadn’t misinterpreted the signs. Of course, he would feel an immediate connection to Leia. They were twins, after all! They had shared the same womb and had come into this world together. But this sounded an awful lot like Luke had a crush on his sister!

“Luke…I’m sure the Princess is a fascinating person, but she is Lord Vader’s daughter.”

“Usually you are more open-minded.”

“Not this time. Stay away from Leia.”

Luke’s eyes got colder. He knew that look. It was Anakin, feeling betrayed and denied.

“I don’t think that’s for you to decide.”

He got up and walked towards the door.

“Sorry, mother. I lost my appetite.”

***

Meanwhile, it was dark and the crickets were chirping outside.

Shily Luke knocked at the door and tried not to be intimidated by the Death Troopers that might or might not look at him.

Why were they allowed to wear their guns inside his family’s palace anyway?

“Luke? What are you doing here?”

He felt his heart sinking. Maybe this had been a stupid idea.

“I’ll come back later.” He blushed and then turned around.

“No, wait. Come in.” She smiled reassuringly and Luke’s heart skipped a beat.

“Ok.”

Her guest room looked like all the others, but she had connected a personal laptop to the holonet and was, apparently, writing something.

“I” He sat down. “I feel like a complete idiot, but…when I saw you today…I felt this instant connection and now I can’t stop thinking about you - errrr - it. I guess this sounds stupid.” He confessed and suddenly wished he hadn’t come. She probably thought this was the worst pickup line ever. But it was the truth. And he had learned a long time ago that following his instincts was usually the right thing to do.

Leia smiled.

“It does not. I felt your presence in the Force as soon as I set foot in this place. You have great potential, Luke.”

“Potential?” He repeated.

Leia wasn’t sure what to say.

“You are Force-sensitive.”

Luke’s face got white as a sheet. Vader. Her father. He killed Jedi. Everyone knew that. It was the stuff of nightmares, only that it was real. Was that why she was here? And he had thought… Oh Sith!

“Does that mean… you are going to kill me?”

Leia laughed.

“Kill you?” She shook her head. “No. You are no Jedi. You are Force-sensitive, that’s all. And I like you.”

“I like you too.” Perhaps that had come out too quickly. But he did. She was perfect. So beautiful, kind and knowledgeable. He had never met anyone like her.

“I thought Lord Vader’s daughter would be taller.” He prattled out without thinking. But Leia only smiled. “I wish you were right.”

“Do you like wine?”

“Usually I don’t drink, but - yeah - why not?”

Had she completely lost her mind? Spending her evening with Prince Luke in her quarters? Her father would be furious. Or would he? After what he had done to Thrawn. Thrawn… would he even care? She wasn’t sure and the uncertainty only made her mad. He hadn’t called or written once! If she was lucky the bastard had flown right into the first black hole!

Then she focused on Luke again. Yes, it sounded crazy. But she had felt it too. There had been an immediate connection between them. Something that was just there and that she couldn’t deny. Was this what her father had meant with “You will know.”?

She scanned his mind. He was a nice boy, pure of heart and soul, willing to help. And she couldn’t help but like him. Immediately. Without restrictions. And she trusted him. Even though they had only just met. Crazy. But true. She was just as baffled as Luke.

There was something between them. And it was strong.

**TBC**

**A/N:** _Ok, this was a little different to what I had intended. But you know how it is…._


	12. Breaking all the rules

**A/N:** I wrote this last night and it’s one of the projects, you re-read the next day and think “What the fuck were you thinking? Did you write that?” Well, I did. As I said before, I wanted to experiment a little in this fanfiction, so I added some “kink”. Yes, you heard right. Normally it’s not my style, but why not have something different? If you hate it, feel free to imagine it otherwise.

***

**TWO MONTH LATER, ON BOARD THE ISD CHIMAERA**

“Hello.” He said while standing in her doorway. Smiling that smile of his. 

_Yes, he was handsome and the problem was, he knew it._

“May I come in?” He asked after a while, when she said nothing.

He had never been in her quarters.

“Sure, but I tell you in advance, I’m not interested.”

“That is what they all say at first.”

Karyn laughed and then moved aside.

_Sly…._

“Come in.”

He turned around slowly and took her rooms in.

“Nice quarters…. nice attire.”

Leaning against her desk, Karyn looked down at her grey shorts and the black, navy tank top. She felt herself blushing as she noticed that her nipples were visible through the fabric, she wasn’t wearing a bra. Well, she hadn’t expected visitors and she was off duty!

“Why are you here?”

She tried to behave as professional as possible and crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to hide what shouldn’t be.

Slowly, he came over and smiled.

“You have something I desire.“ He said quietly. He was really close now, too close. Their noses were only inches apart. But then he suddenly turned to the side and move forward. Automatically she bent back. Then, she realized that he was reaching for something behind her - on her desk.

_Frack._

Her cigarettes.

Next to her laptop.

She rarely used them. But, sometimes, they helped to calm her down.

“My brother forgot them.”

“Did he?”

Without any further explanation, he lit one and inhaled deeply, before blowing out the blueish smoke. Then his eyes focused on her again as he offered her one.

“You should have one.”

Cigarettes were not allowed on board a Star Destroyer for all kinds of reasons. Security, health, addiction, you name it. But many had them. Bought on the first mission that brought them back on solid ground and the inhibition threshold narrowed in accordance with the distance toCoruscant. Cigarettes weren’t death sticks, but still against regulations. Karyn eyed the man in front of her. _Was this a test? Would he_ _admonish her_ _as soon as she took the cigarette? Or worse?_ At the Academy, all of them had tried them at least once. But this was not the Academy…. And she was a senior officer. Her mind was on fever.

Karyn carefully watched him as he opened his uniform jacket, telling her that this was informal, he narrowed his eyes.

“Trust me.”

Slowly she took it and he lit it for her before he then walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning back. 

_No, why should he ask first?_

_His Star Destroyer. Asshole…_

“I did not take you for a smoker.”

“Sometimes the job begs for it.”

“That is hard to deny.”

The shutters were closed and the Holo was still running. A bottle of red wine with a single glass stood on the table.

“I did not want to intrude, but I thought I should tell you in person.”

“Anything wrong?”

“Sit down.” Slowly she did. They were now sitting on opposite sides of her couch facing each other, smoking a cigarette. _This was crazy_. 

“Commander Mc’Anby was killed last week.”

Karyn felt the blood rushing to her feet.

“Daniel?”

He nodded.

“Oh my God.” She lifted a hand to her mouth.

He reached for the glass and filled it with wine.

“Here.” She thankfully took it.

“How?”

“Rebels. They placed a bomb in one of the hanger bays. He was…at the wrong place at the wrong time - If you are not feeling well, Sneider can take over tomorrow.” He added after a moment.

Karyn shook her head.

“No. I…. Daniel and I, that was a long time ago.” She said finally but then took another huge gulp. 

“Which does not mean his death doesn’t affect you.”

“No. It does …I loved him…once…and, well, that feeling….you know…”

Mindlessly she stared at the TV. Apparently, it was a documentary about the murder of the century. A famous Holo-Star had killed his wife, the evidence was overwhelming, but he had had enough money to buy himself out. Or something like that. She didn’t really care. Daniel… dead. The thought was unreal. It felt like only yesterday when she…

She brushed away a single tear.

“Karyn?”

_Had he said something?_

“Oh, sorry. Where are my manners?” She forced a smile on her face. “Do you want some wine?”

He shook his head.

“No. Thank you.”

No of course not. She clearly remembered more than one occasion when she had seen him drinking Corellian Whiskey. And, at some point, she had made sure that she had that too.

***

**THREE HOURS LATER**

“He was my first real boyfriend… If you know what I mean.”

“Assume I do.”

Karyn laughed. _Yes, he probably would. How stupid had that been?_

“Then our paths went into different directions and he found someone new.”

She smiled and took another sip.

Gosh, she had almost emptied the whole bottle! If something would happen, they would be in trouble. She had drunk far too much. Her reflexes were slow, her tongue far too loose and she might even sway if she tried to walk. Her thoughts were still pretty much logical, but…she was drunk. And the Grand Admiral too. Not to the extent she was, actually he seemed to be used to it, the way he handled himself, but still, this was reckless and…pretty good. 

“He was an idiot then.”

Karyn smiled.

“Ja. Pretty much.”

“You should have chosen Vanto instead. He is the loyal type.”

“Vanto? _Your_ Vanto? Are you kidding me?”

“He did not ask you out then?”

“If he did, I don’t remember.”

Thrawn let his head fall back against the couch and looked at the ceiling. “I knew it.”

“What?”

“He promised me he would ask you out for dinner.”

“Really?”

“When we first arrived at the Chimaera, _Commander Faro_ was one of his favorite topics.”

Karyn giggled.

“I had _no_ idea. I swear.”

“I cannot say I am surprised. Eli lacks self-confidence when it comes to women and you were his superior.”

“What did he say?”

“The usual. I think the words _pretty_ and _smart_ were used often. At some point, I stopped listening. It was a little unnerving.”

“Sorry.”

“Hardly your fault.” He put his glass down. “And old news.”

She smiled knowingly at him.

“What?”

“I might have some old news for you too….” She lengthened the pause to heighten the tension. “Did you know that people thought the two of you …” She drew some vague circles with her hands in the air. “…you know?”

“What if we did?”

She actually choked on her wine and then coughed. Tears clouding her eyes.

“Need help?”

“No. No. I’m fine.” She coughed again.

_Damn him!_

When she was feeling better, she took another gulp of wine to ease her throat.

“Sorry about that. But I admit that I took some selfish pleasure in seeing your reaction.”

“So you did not…”

“No. Compared to what you just suggested, my sex-life is downright boring.”

No. It was anything but. He had a certain reputation… Frack. She shouldn’t have brought it up. People had always disliked him, for being non-human, for proofing their ideology of Human supremacy wrong. So they looked for ways to discredit him. Being bisexual was one of them. Not that there was anything wrong with it. But the Coruscant elite didn't like homosexuality, and it was also not well received within the military.

“What about you? Ever tried to walk on the wild side?”

“ _Actually_ ……” She smiled. “I kissed a woman once. In a Coruscant night club.” She took another sip and then shrugged. “After another relationship had gone down the drains, I thought why not try the other team? Didn’t work for me. I guess kissing is alright. But men…you are stronger and in bed…I can’t imagine feeling that with a woman.” She put the glass down on the table again. It was empty, as was the bottle.

_Why was she telling him this?_

She looked into his eyes and felt her pulse rising.

_Because you want to have sex with him. She had wanted to have sex with him ever since that stupid incident in the locker room!_

“I need another drink.”

With that, she stood up and went into the kitchen to get her head clear and get another bottle. She opened the wine cooler, got out a second bottle, put it on the table and then turned around to get the cork-screw, only to crash into Thrawn’s chest.

“Don’t.” He put his Whiskey glass on the table and took the cork-screw from her. The kitchen was dark and only illuminated by the still open door of the wine cooler. Karyn found herself trapped between her kitchen table and Thrawn.

“I do not think another bottle is a…”

She shut him up with a kiss and blamed the alcohol for it. Frack she had had enough of this. She wanted Thrawn. Had wanted him for months. Her body ached for him and it demanded release.

Without a second thought, she reached for his belt and the cork-screw flew to ground as he returned her kiss, claimed her mouth and shoved her against the table.

Their tongues fought for control, their breath mingled and Karyn ravished in the thought that, finally, he would be hers. No, she had no illusions. He was a…. playboy….a ladies' man…. or however you wanted to call it. He kissed women as casually as she made herself a mug of hot chocolate every evening. To him, this meant nothing at all. But to her it did, and she would have him. If only for a night.

But then he stopped.

“No.”

She tried to kiss him again but he pushed her down.

“I cannot do this.”

“You won’t, you mean.” Suddenly she became angry. They had broken many rules and had shared so much during the last couple of years – why not this? Why not her?!

“Is it because of the Princess?” She came closer again, her eyes dangerously narrowing. “Because when Palpatine dies and she claims the Imperial Throne, you want to be Emperor?” Karyn laughed.

“What you are saying is punishable by law.”

“Are you offering your services, Thrawn?”

She reached for his erection and slowly stroke over it. “To _punish_ me?”

She felt his grip tighten on her hips. Oh yes. He wasn’t the only strategist on this ship.

Suddenly he reached for her again and claimed her mouth rougher and more aggressive than before. His tongue sliced into her mouth, caressing the inside of her cheeks, coming away with the strong tang of Whiskey. Karyn returned the kiss and pulled him closer. _How she wanted this man._

Then he turned her around and pushed her on the table. Her back to him.

“I am not to be played with, Faro” He hissed into her ear.

He opened his belt.

_Fuck yes…_

Before she realized what was happening, he had pushed down her shorts together with her slip and she felt his hand on her bare skin, moving up her right leg and then stopped at the pale curve of her bottom. 

“Do you still want to be punished?” He asked and Karyn felt her whole face burn. Yes, she had dreamed of this. _Well, not exactly this, but…_

“Yes.”

Every inch of her screamed. This game was wild. Playing it with her superior officer was even wilder. How could she ever stand on the bridge again and not think of this?

He pushed up her shirt and reached for her breasts while covering her neck with light kisses. 

“Disobey me and be punished. Or do as I tell you. But, either way, I will have your submission tonight.” He hissed into her ear.

_Submission?_

With those words, Karyn suddenly heard the automatic click of hand-cuffs. She tried to get up but couldn’t. _How? Where?_

“What the?”

He pressed her back down and then she felt his belt on her unprotected bottom for the first time, it was warm and smooth and slowly glided up her right cheek. It was an erotic sensation, but, at the same time, one of dread.

_Would he honestly…_

“It will not hurt…much.”

With a soft swish, the leather belt then travelled through the air and landed on her ass. Karyn let out a hiss and automatically clenched her ass cheeks. _Fuck!_ She could handle pain. She had gone through Officer’s torture training, but…

By the second stroke, she groaned and tried to free herself, but couldn’t and after the fourth, a nice crisscross pattern glowed on her smooth, pale skin.

“Fuck!” She hissed.

He chuckled.

“I would say so.”

He put the belt on the table again. Right next to her head, so that she could see it. The pain in her rear was pretty intense for only four fairly light strokes; and even if she could, she wouldn’t have tried to rise now.

Unexpectedly, she felt one cool hand on the fullness of her right cheek. Karyn sucked in her breath. 

“That is better, is it not, my sweet?”

_Frack…_

This … _arose?_ ….her!

Then he reached for his whiskey glass, removed an ice cube and ran it smoothly over her skin, before licking away the trail of water with his hot lips.

Karyn grasped and felt her body turning to butter under his touch. Her legs had subconsciously parted…

 _The bastard was manipulating her! But what had she expected?_ This was hyper-stimulation, she suddenly realized. They had learned this in tortured training. Well, not like this! They had talked about pain, light, sounds and not…

A moan escaped her mouth when she felt his light touch on her most sensitive part.

Sith, if he would enter her now, it would be intense. Very intense. 

“Is this what they teach the boys during torture lessons?” Karyn asked.

“No. This is an individual adjustment.”

She heard him take off his trousers and put on a condom. She almost told him not to bother. She was on the pill and the only thing she wanted right now was him inside of her. Now.

He kissed her neck.

“You will enjoy this.” He promised, as his hands wandered to her hips, bringing her into position. “How do you want me, Karyn?”

She held on to the table.

„Make it hard.“

And he did. The initial pain was gorgeous, exquisite and perfect and Karyn whimpered as her wounded body clenched almost immediately around his cock.

Gasps of agonized pleasure escaping her lips as he drove into her again.

_Fuck, this was good._

“Hard enough?” She heard him say, the smug arrogance in his voice driving her wild. Sith, she loved him. And she wanted to see his face! But would never be able to turn around. The handcuffs dug into her flesh and his weight was easily holding her down. His rhythm was perfect as he continuously slammed his pelvis against her ass. The sound of his breathing against her ear, the roughness of his thrusts, the pain in her rear and the unyielding, hard surface of the table underneath her - it all work together. It was overwhelming. Too much. And then she just let go. She lost command. Of her body, her thoughts, her voice - everything. This was it. Total submission. She was his. She moaned and panned harshly as slow ripples of pleasure engulfed her.

"Please…”

She was coming. She could feel it.

Then she tightened around him with all her might, almost like her inner muscles were drawing him in of their own accord. Her back and neck arched high and he rode her harder. “Yes.” Faster. And each trust hit home.

 _Frack. What were they doing?_ Karyn cried out and shut her eyes when the power of her orgasm consumed her. He came shortly after and continued to slowly thrust into her while he came down.

Karyn was breathing heavily. _Heaven help._ _Frack… What had this been? She should hate this. Right?_ Hate him for doing it to her this way. But she didn’t. She had wanted this, she had wanted to fuck him, no – correction, be fucked by him because Thrawn was a man she could never control. And that was what made it so good. She had had sex with other men before, three to be precise. Not a lot, yes, but she had never been a woman to sleep with a man she barely knew. With two of them, she had had a relationship and number three had been a mistake. Anyway, she had always thought that she was “experienced” in bed. But never, ever had she experienced anything even _remotely_ like this. This had been _nothing_ like what she had dreamed about, but, by God, it had been good…. and extreme….and rough and crude…. and blinding and bruising and… utterly mind-blowing.

_What now?_

**TBC**


	13. (What's the Story) Morning Glory?

**(What's the Story) Morning Glory?**

Karyn was early. She always was.

More nervous than usual, she activated the light in the oval conference room and watched a black and silver protocol droid delivering coffee.

“Do you want some coffee, Commodore Faro?” It asked while waddling over.

“Yes, please.”

The coffee was hot and strong, which was good. Carefully, she sat down.

It still hurt.

And then she studied today’s agenda. Or at least tried to. It was hard to concentrate.

It had been stupid. Of course. Sleeping with him. Sleeping with the boss was _so_ stereotype…and she couldn’t tell anyone…otherwise whatever career was lying in front of her would always be reduced to “this”. Not that she wanted to talk about it. It was also impossible because of Thrawn’s fiancé and her murderous family. She really should have thought about that before. What if Lord Vader would show up at some point? Should she pretend to be ill? Or highjack a TIE to avoid meeting the Sith and his infamous mind-reading abilities? It also said a lot about Thrawn that he had cheated on the Princess, his fiancé. What man did that? They weren’t even married yet. He was not to be trusted. And if he did it with one woman, he would do it to all. Well, she had done her part. But he _could_ have left. If he had _really, really_ wanted to leave, he could have. And if he had really loved the Princess, he would have left, right? So she hadn’t really broken anything. Their relationship had been rotten from the start. No need to feel bad. And why should she? The Princess had everything. She would get over it. Over it? As if he would stay with her! No. She had no illusions there. She was not really his “type”. They had a lot in common and could talk for hours about battle strategies, but she wasn’t exactly one of the high-class women he usually spent his time with. She and Thrawn were more like friends. Friends with benefits? Had it been a one-night stand? It was all so confusing. At first, they had been colleagues, then after the locker-room incident, he had turned into a nightmarish boss, then, after some time, they had become friends. They had spent a lot of time discussing the Chimera, battle tactics and sometimes they even had had a drink together. In his office. She had become more relaxed in his presence and now…after IT had happened? Maybe it had been bound to happen. Men and women…they couldn’t really be friends. Except perhaps the age difference was too large or they didn’t share the same sexual orientation. Otherwise…no. So, in a way, this was “normal”. Besides many women dreamed about sex with their boss. Perhaps it was a prehistoric survival remnant – to mate with the alpha male to guarantee strong offspring? At any rate, there was definitely something about power.

But the really nagging question remained – what now?

It had been sex. No more. Two healthy, consenting adults enjoying nature's oldest full-contact sport. No promises, no expectations. Right? She had never had a one-night stand before. But was sure he had. And that was probably what it had been for him. A one-night stand. Why? First of all, because he hadn’t stayed. He had helped her to re-dress and then he had left. They had talked about some utter nonsense and then he had left! She hadn’t asked him to stay either, but the way he had behaved had told her that staying over had not been his intention. She also had given him permission to have sex with her. She had ASKED for it, and she had not demanded any promises for the future back then! And what man could refuse that? Still, a part of her felt like she was a five-year-old ready to rant and throw a temper tantrum, crying “Why?!” or “This is unfair!” and “What shall I do now?!” But she wasn’t five-

The door opened and the Grand Admiral entered the room.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Sir.”

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the far end of the conference table and then looked at her.

“You look concerned. Is it about what happened yesterday?”

She couldn’t believe he just said it like that. Like it was totally normal. Easy. Well, they were alone and the way he had said it could mean anything, but still! Or perhaps this was tactic? If he talked about it with her in “public” she couldn’t misbehave. Or perhaps, he did not intend to see her in private anymore at all?

Well, lying wouldn’t help. Besides, her emotions were probably already written all over her face.

“It definitely feels weird now.”

“I agree. But we knew that before.”

“Yes.” They had been drunk, but not that drunk. And they had known that morning was bound to come. And it was probably worse for him. She was single, he wasn’t. Did he even feel bad about that?

“You must be happy about our untimely return to Coruscant after not seeing your fiancé for months.” She said and with that tried to push their conversation into dangerous waters. But hell she needed some information now.

“I am happy to return, but there is no fiancé.”

Karyn raised an eyebrow in question.

“The Enquirer said I was engaged to be married. I did not.” He looked at Karyn and took a sip of coffee. “But I am… courting the Princess.”

Courting. An old-fashioned word. But somehow it fit. You did not “date” a Princess. You did not “see” a Princess. A Princess was to be courted with the purest of intentions. _Well, good luck with this one!_ On the other hand, she was the daughter of a Sith. Perhaps they deserved each other. What could a woman like her possibly do with a _nice_ man?

But by telling her that he was courting the Princess he also told her that he was not courting _her_. That the order was “Pretend it never happened”. Could she do that? Not as long as she could still feel the pain and the thrill of their forbidden union. The, yes, somewhat sick, foreplay. The hard rhythm. Her earth-shattering orgasm. It had been the most exciting sex of her life. The most irresponsible one, too. But it wasn’t really the sex…She was afraid she loved him. They had spent so much time together. Years! He was charming, eloquent, intelligent, not to forget good-looking, he made her laugh and he drove her UTTERLY insane!

The door opened and the Chimaera’s chief engineer joined them.

“Morning.”

He too got himself a cup of coffee – and a large bagel, which he carried over in his mouth. He then threw his stuff on the table and took out the bagel; studying them.

“You two look miserable. Anything the matter?”

“Not at all, Lieutenant.”

“Nope. Everything is just fine.”

**TBC**

### Songs I heard while writing this chapter: “Alison Krauss & Union Station - The Lucky One” and “Tina Dico – He doesn’t know”. 


	14. An Indecent Proposal

From: Luke.Organa@MountainPalace.com  
  
To: Leia.A.Vader@GalacicEmpire.com  
  
Subject: Hello  
  
Original Message:  
  
_Dear Leia,_

_I’m sure you will be surprise to get this message. I thought about calling you, but then I was afraid security might not put me through and I also find it easier to write._

_To be honest, you have been gone for a month now and I find myself missing you. It was nice to have someone my age around and we seemed to share a lot of interests. By the way, R2 sends his regards. He is still very happy with the software update you provided. As am I._

_What are you doing the whole day? You must have many obligations. As Prince of Alderaan, I can relate, as I too have my social and official functions, but I’m sure that your timetable is a lot fuller than mine._

_Therefore, I understand that you did not stay in touch._

_But I thought I could join my parents on their next visit to Coruscant. Perhaps we could meet then?_

_Best wishes,_

_Luke_

  
This message (including any attachments) may contain confidential, proprietary, privileged and/or private information. The information is intended to be for the use of the individual or entity designated above. If you are not the intended recipient of this message, please notify the sender immediately, and delete the message and any attachments. Any disclosure, reproduction, distribution or other use of this message or any attachments by an individual or entity other than the intended recipient is prohibited under Imperial law.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

From: Leia.A.Vader@GalacicEmpire.com  
  
To: Luke.Organa@MountainPalace.com  
  
Subject: Re: Hello  
  
Original Message:

_Dear Luke,_

_I am very pleased to hear from you._

_I have indeed many responsibilities, but I doubt my obligations are similar to yours._

_It is nice that you want to visit me, but here, on Coruscant, everything is different – it is a very dangerous place, nothing is like it_ _seems and most people only care about themselves and have an agenda. I doubt you would like it here._

_Another reason why I would discourage you from coming here is because of our “special connection”. It might not be very well received. Therefore, I want to ask you to stay on Alderaan._

_But I promise to come again next time I am in the region._

_Hope to stay in touch and all best wishes,_

_Leia_

This message (including any attachments) may contain confidential, proprietary, privileged and/or private information. The information is intended to be for the use of the individual or entity designated above. If you are not the intended recipient of this message, please notify the sender immediately, and delete the message and any attachments. Any disclosure, reproduction, distribution or other use of this message or any attachments by an individual or entity other than the intended recipient is prohibited under Imperial law.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

***

Leia sighed. She could only hope Luke wouldn’t be too disappointed. They had the same age but he felt so…. young. She really liked him, but coming to Coruscant sounded like a really bad idea. If she had been able to feel Luke inside the palace, her father would probably feel his presence as soon as he sat foot on the planet. And the Emperor? She did not even dare to think about it. She had told Luke that an untrained Jedi was no threat, which in itself wasn’t a lie, but she doubted her father would ignore the danger of a “potential” threat.

Absentmindedly, the Princess reached for the jewelry box and searched for her golden bracelet. It would work perfectly with her golden hair-jewelry. It was the newest trend and to her surprise it actually suited her quite well. Her makeup was rather strong and she wore a black evening dress. It was more extravagant than what she preferred, but Dimitri, her stylist had insisted. And she did not really care. Tonight would be another boring charity event, but it was also one of the few opportunities were she could actually help. She was not naïve when it came to the shortcomings of the Empire and when she could help some people and places with her name and money, she would do it. Naturally she could not support each and every foundation, but tonight’s gala dinner and the speeches were about support for refugees to the core. There had been some terrible uprisings in the Rim lately. After one final, approving look into the mirror, Leia grabbed her purse and was on her way.

***

Some of the speeches were really quite informative, though she preferred to have the facts checked afterwards. The entrance fee had been ridiculous, but it was for a good cause and the food was excellent.

Leia smiled to the woman next to her, who, at least in her opinion, had paid just to sit next to her and not because she was interested in the cause.

“Your father does not seem to share your enthusiasm.” She said and smiled.

“I am not my father.” Leia replied and took another sip of Alderaanian red wine. Quickly she checked her chrono. Thank the Force, this was the last speech and then she could finally leave. The speech was quick and more or less one grand self-adulation. Then the audience applauded and moved over to the bar or right back to their speeders. Leia chose the second option. She hated boring conversations and people that tried to befriend her only to stand in the periphery of her spotlight.

"Already leaving the party?" a very familiar, modulated voice said from behind. Leia whipped around.

_What on earth was he doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be deep in the Unknown Regions?_

"This isn't a party, it's a charity dinner." she corrected flat-out.

_Why hadn’t he informed her of his return? Why hadn’t he called or written her? What did he want from her?_

He smelled of expensive cologne and heavy drinks.

"Oh really? You have to educate me on the finer points of the difference later then."

“There will be no later.” She hissed, but quietly, so that only he could hear it. “I’m already on my way back home.”

He smiled, reached for her hand and then kissed it.

“I take it you are not happy to see me again?”

“Happy?” Leia raised an eyebrow. “Let me see…no…What about `surprised´ ?”

“There are pleasant surprises, my dear.” He smiled knowingly and Leia wished she could kick him. Playing the perfect couple, however, she beamed sweetly, but her eyes shot blaster bolts.

“What are you doing here?”

“Perhaps I missed you?”

“Perhaps Mustafa is a nice place for a holiday resort?”

“Well, since our deal is still standing, I thought it appropriate to seek you out. We have to work on your public relations, don’t you think?”

_Well, he had a point there..._

He got her a glass of wine.

“I already had one too many.”

Still she took it.

Thrawn had somehow guided her over to the bar. Unfortunately, all stools were already taken, so they stood in one of the corners.

“How did you know I was here anyway?”

“Your father sent me a note.”

“No, he didn’t.”

“Oh yes, he did. It basically said not to associate with you and not to come here.”

Leia sighed and shook her head. He had never done anything like it before. And she didn’t like it one bit. It was one thing to tell her to stay away from him, but quite another to order it to Thrawn. Well, he couldn’t really order it… Leia looked at the Chiss and smiled.

“You are not as smart as people say then. But you are brave. I give you that.” She brought her glass to his. “Brave men die young.” She added and smiled teasingly over the rim of her glass.

“I cannot be that brave then.”

Leia laughed. “Neither smart, nor young, nor brave? Oh dear. I have to improve on my company then.”

He was fun. She had to admit that. No matter how angry she was with him, he could make her laugh and he knew how to talk to her. He might not “care” about her and that was alright, wasn’t it? Their relationship was fake and their one-night-stand had been just that. That didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends, right?

He chuckled. "If I did not know any better, I might think you are quite charming, my lady."

"That’s…" Leia began but was suddenly cut off by an intruder. A woman in an elegant red dress had joined them.

"Hello Thrawn" the woman said a little too familiarly for Leia's liking.

She evaluated her with a quick glance. She was a whole head taller than she was, with blond, almost white hair and pale skin. She had striking features and blue eyes that were fixed on the Chiss, with unconcealed interest. They knew each other well.

Leia arched an eyebrow in question.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, darling?" she asked, her voice dripping with honey.

"Of course. Leia this is Natasha Menoris, Natasha this is Leia Vader."

He could have added my ‘girlfriend’, which sounded pretty much like 6-grade or `fiancé´, which was even less true, but the fact that he had said nothing, spoke volumes. 

“I guess that means I won’t see you around then.”

That had been a low blow. To say that in front of her, Thrawn’s supposed fiancé. Natasha must be really pissed off. He probably hadn’t written her either. Leia almost laughed.

“I guess not.”

“Or you could take her along.” She studied her for a second. “No. I doubt she would like it.”

_WHAT?_

Leia was in shock. In total shock. Had she just… suggested a threesome? Or had she implied that he was into threesomes? Leia just smiled and it took her everything she had, to not loose control and make a complete fool of herself right here.

Thrawn looked at her suddenly.

“Would you?”

_WHAT?!!!!_

Leia felt the blood pumping through her veins, furiously crushing against the inside of her skull. This had to be a joke! And it went too far! How could he even suggest a thing like this? It was insulting!

Leia studied the Chiss' face for signs of humour, but there weren't any. _This couldn’t be a serious question!!!!_

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Natasha's smile. Either she liked the idea or the fact that she was getting angry. Whatever! She should just turn around and leave. Yes, she should leave, she should keep her cool, she should...

Leia leaned forward, and was now very close to his face. "Never.” She hissed like a poisonous snake.

Not in a million years would she participate in a threesome. And why had he even suggested it?!

"Alright." He said slowly and then abruptly grabbed her hip, pulling her to him. For a second Leia thought he would kiss her, but then he suddenly turned his face to the left and whispered into her ear:

"But you do not know what you are missing. She is quite skilled, you know?”

Leia was still too much in shock to react in time. She should have pushed him away, leave all of this madness. Instead she just froze and then felt his lips on her cheek and his hands on her hips, while this other woman, with whom, by all appearances, he had had sex with, was watching!

She had always thought that little could effect her...but that had been before she had met him! No man should suggest a threesome to a lady. _Right?_ Or had she simply watched too many fairy tales when she had been little? No. Enough of this! She was the Imperial Princess and not some whore!

“Is she not to your liking?” He nodded into Natasha's direction.

_Oh, he had to be kidding! She was losing it. Leia could feel it._

"I'm not a lesbian." Leia said quietly, but forcefully.

He laughed.

What was there to laugh about? Either you liked men or you liked women. And she definitely liked men. She had never dreamed of or looked at women in that way. Well, of course she could tell whether a woman was attractive or not. But she had never wanted to have sex with them. It was not like she had anything against gay people - she just wasn't into it.

"Neither is she, darling."

Oh... _wonderful… Two women for him alone!_ And a man could only make love to a woman at a time and what did he expect her to do? Watch while he was with… _her_? He must have lost his marbles! Then she had an idea.

"Perhaps we should replace Natascha with a man. I like men."

"Men like Prince Luke?"

Truth to be told Luke hadn't been on her mind. Luke was a good friend, someone she had had an immediate connection with. He made her laugh and she felt save with him, but now that she was with _him_ again, it was painfully obvious…. Luke was jut not Thrawn. _Oh how she hated him!_ He irritated her, he brought her off balance, he provoked her and, as much as it hurt – at the moment she couldn't imagine being intimate with someone else. _How terrible all of this was!_ No. As much as she wanted to, right now Thrawn was not just a friend. It was foolish. So foolish. He certainly did not feel the same! _She hated Natasha!_ And she should let him go…For good. End all of this. And then find someone better…more deserving. But she was used to getting what she wanted. And stubborn. And who was this woman anyway?! And, come to think of it, wasn’t it interesting, that he had brought up Luke? He might not have written, but must have informed himself. Was he perhaps jealous?

Leia smiled.

"Yes, someone like him." Leia tightened her embrace and came closer. "Would you enjoy that, my dear?”

"I doubt young Luke would find much pleasure in it."

She smiled.

_No, he would not...._

"Too bad."

Leia waved her bodyguards over.

"Please escort Ms. Menoris outside."

"Of course, your highness."

She did not look at Natasha when she said it and kept her focus on Thrawn, while the woman was taken away. He did not object. In fact, something told her he liked it.

Leia smiled. That round went to her.

**TBC**


	15. Falling Further In

**ON THEIR WAY TO THE SPEEDERS**

“Are there any women you haven’t slept with?” Leia hissed angrily while searching for the key in her handbag. “Damn it where is this bloody thing again?”  
“Perhaps it is easier if we assume there are not.”  
Leia stopped to look him in the eye. “Just to make one thing clear: I'm not one of your whores.”  
“Leia, whatever you…“ All of a sudden, she cut him off and pushed him aside.  
Then he saw it, heard it. Red blaster shots.  
_They were being attacked!_  
Leia’s and his bodyguards got out their weapons, stormed towards them and then surrounded them.  
“This way!” Leia yelled and, under constant fire, they moved further inside the garage.  
“Rebels! They infiltrated the security guards!” One of the bodyguards informed them. “There could be more!”  
Leia’s speeder was the closest and so she suggested to the Grand Admiral to join her.  
“What are you waiting for?! Come on!” She yelled and he then jumped into the speeder next to her and before his bottom had even touched the seat, Leia had already started the engine and was on her way out.

And there it was, the famous, or infamous, Skywalker-flying. Subconsciously, Thrawn held on to the door handle.  
_Sith, this was fast!_ Like _crazy_ fast. Especially considering Coruscant’s speeder lanes. He checked the rear-view mirror. There were three grey speeders chasing them, albeit a little further away. Still, if they wouldn’t lose them now, things could get ugly and they couldn't keep up this speed forever, not in this traffic.  
All of a sudden, their speeder took an unexpected turn – down. Leia had changed levels and was now heading towards the mountain tunnel. It was perfect for high speed.  
_Good thinking…_  
One of the assassin’s speeder was catching up. They were really good and probably not Human if they could navigate in this speed.  
“On your right!” The Chiss yelled.  
“I see him!”  
The speeders were almost face to face now. Then the tunnel came up and as soon as they had entered Leia did a Corellian flick which turned the speeder by 180 degrees. Simultaneously she shifted into the reverse gear and switched off all the lights.  
“Have you lost your mind?!”  
Without lights, doing such a turn was a death sentence! But not so with Leia.  
The assassin probably thought the same and didn’t bother to turn around. A mistake.  
Suddenly, Leia turned all her headlights back on, on full blast and with that blended him from behind. He swerved and then crashed into the opposite line. His speeder exploded.  
For a second, the Chiss thought they had made it, but once they had left the tunnel, he saw them. They were waiting for them. And they couldn’t turn around.  
_Frack…_  
“You better fasten your seatbelt. Tied.”  
The Princess reached for the power bottom.  
“Leia, without power, we…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, as they were already falling.  
_She had cut the power! They would die! There were hundreds of city levels beneath them. And thousands of other traffic lanes, they were bound to crash into something!_  
A part of his brain still registered that their speeder was moving. So it wasn’t just gravity pulling them down.  
_Was she using the Force to navigate their falling speeder?_  
Then the power was back on and the artificial gravity forcefully pushed them into there seats. Level 0.  
The engine was steaming. It was grey and unwelcome outside. Definitely Level 0.  
“Leia?”  
She didn’t move.  
Thrawn loosened his seat belt, bend over and checked her status. She was unconscious and bleeding on her forehead. Her head must have crashed against the cockpit or the speeder’s hard metal frame during the `landing´.  
The Chiss looked around quickly. They should leave. Before one of the creatures outside took a more serious interest in them.  
Thrawn checked out the cockpit and then pushed a button on his far left. There was a high pitched noise and with that, the steering wheel moved over to his side.  
He restarted the engine. Thankfully it still worked. Without a second thought, he lifted the speeder up again and left.  
_Where to go?_  
He looked at Leia. He didn’t have a security clearance for her place and bringing her to Lord Vader in her current state was – a bad idea.  
_Damn it._

***

She was heavier than he remembered. But unconscious bodies usually were.  
He looked around.  
_Where to put her?_  
_Couch?_  
_She was the Princess…_  
_Bed?_  
_It was HIS bed. It was bad enough that she was in his flat! He never brought women back home. Out of principal. The couch was bad…So… the bed – no. Out of the question!_  
Slowly, he lowered her to the couch and then activated a droid.  
It beeped something.  
“Activate medical emergency program and check the patient on the couch.”  
The droid rolled over, took out some gear with which it moved over the unmoving princess and then again beeped something. But this time it sounded more cheerful.  
“Thank you, B1-2. That is indeed good news. You may go back to sleep now.”  
The Chiss sighed and relaxed. She wasn’t seriously injured. She just had a concussion. He got a pillow and blanket and then removed her shoes.  
After that, he kneeled in front of the couch and studied her face, tucking a strain of hair behind her ear.  
“You truly lived up to your name today, Leia.” He smiled. Only a Skywalker could have flown like that. And, not for the first time, he wondered how much of her father was in her…

**TBC**


	16. Breakfast at Thrawn's

When Leia woke up the sun was about to rise and first rays of light were seen through the shutters.

Her head hurt.

The princess touched her forehead and then slowly turned around.

_Where was she?_

She took a quick look around. She had never been here before.

_What had happened?_

Then she remembered the speeder chase.

_Thrawn._

_This was his place. It had to be._

Carefully, she got up and then sat down on the couch. She was still wearing the black evening dress and her bra's wire surely had left its mark on her delicate skin after last night.

She was exhausted, her mouth was dry and she had to use the bathroom.

 _But where to go?_ Thrawn was probably still asleep and she might just as well walk right into his bedroom instead of the bathroom. She got up and took her surroundings in. A beautiful flat. Light-grey walls. The furniture was a combination of white, dark-grey and black things with strong edges and heavy contrasts. Very modern, very clean, very orderly, very expensive. Here and there she spotted some green plants. One could probably eat off the floor here.

_Think logically, Leia...If this was your flat, where would you put the loo?_

The sitting room and the kitchen were connected and there was a long hall. _Perhaps that door?_ No, storage. Next one: _Bingo!_ Leia smiled and entered.

The bathroom was just as perfect as the living room. She briefly wondered if he had chosen the interior himself or if he had just brought it like this. After using the loo, Leia checked herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. Dried blood on her forehead, smutched eye make-up and her hair was a mess.

She reached for a white towel, wetted it under the tap and then cleaned her face and took out her hairpins. Of course, there was no hairbrush, neither was there a second toothbrush. Well, she just had to improvise then. Feeling halfway socially acceptable again, she returned to the couch. _She couldn't just leave now, could she?_ That would be rude. So she lay down again and fell asleep once more.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Leia looked up at the Chiss through half-closed eyes.

“If I'm sleeping beauty, then where is my knight in shining armour?”

He chuckled.

"It is good to see the bump on your forehead had no effects on your sense of humour."

Leia smiled and got up.

"I ruined one of your towels."

"It does not matter. Would you care for some breakfast?"

Leia looked over to the kitchen table which was already set and when the aroma of coffee and fresh rolls entered her nostrils, Leia realised she was starving. She really must have slept tied.

"Yes. Thank you."

There were plates of exotic-looking fruit, meat, cheese, salmon, different types of rolls, two little boxes of cereal, a jar of honey and croissants.

Her eyes widened.

"Wow. This is a feast and no breakfast."

"I did not know what you wanted."

"And you had all of this?"

He shook his head.

"No, I ordered most of it before I took a shower."

Shower. Well, there was a thought! But she had no clothes to change. Actually, it felt a bit stupid to have breakfast in a ballroom dress.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Thankfully, she took the hot mug and then noticed her comlink. Her father had called. _Thrice!_

"My father." She said. "I better call back."

"I already contacted him." He had called her father? That was something that needed some getting used to. It felt weird.

"Okay."

They talked about some nonsense and then watched the holonews which was covering yesterday's events. Leia really enjoyed the breakfast. He had good taste. The coffee and croissants were perfect.

"Where did you get these? They are really good."

"At ..."

Suddenly the door-bell rang. It was an ISB agent, who then informed them about the investigation. They sat down in the living area again, where he spread out his data and put a heavy-looking metal ring on the table.

"What's that?" Leia asked and lifted the ring to her eyes. It was surprisingly light and definitely something technical.

"A portable holo-unit. The assassins wore these around their necks and it portraited the head of the real security guards."

Leia whistled. "I've never heard of anything like it."

"Neither have we. It's a brand new and unique technique." The ISB agent informed her. "But it's Human technology. And you need money to secretly develop a thing like this."

"So no Rebels." Thrawn concluded.

"Yes. No Rebels." The agent agreed.

"Not that that would decrease the number of suspects significantly," Leia said and then went to the kitchen to get herself another cup of coffee.

"No, my Lady. But we are only just beginning."

That was true. They didn't even know who of them had been the intended target. It could be anyone. Anyone with money.

The agent packed his suitcase again.

"I'm sorry that I can't be of more service at the moment, but we'll know more soon."

"Thank you." The Chiss said.

"Yes, thank you." Leia added quickly.

With that the young man left, leaving them with more questions than answers.

**TBC**


	17. A matter of Age

**A/N:** A very short, quick update. :)

“I think I should go.” Leia said.

“A shame. It is always nice to have a beautiful lady in my humble home.” He said, but she could feel that he wasn’t entirely truthful. He didn’t like having her here.

“Nothing about you is humble, Thrawn.” She smiled and with that felt his mood lighten again. He enjoyed that. As did she. But teasing was always easy…

“Touché, my love.”

“Oh, please. Stop it.” She raised a hand and sighed. “We don’t have to keep on pretending as long as we’re alone.” There was a short break and her thoughts involuntarily went back to last night’s lady and all the others... “We both know you don’t _love_. Procession and lust, yes. But not love.” She said as much to him as to her.

“And if I were to tell you that I love you?”

“Then I wouldn’t believe it.”

He nodded.

“Wise decision, Princess. For love is a weakness, a cancer for the young, that grows inside you and makes one do foolish things.”

He walked her to the door and then helped her inside a large, black cloak.

“Like young Prince Luke who is now on his way to Coruscant.” He smiled. “Love can be deadly.”

 _Luke. Stupid little boy! Why hadn’t he listened to her!_ Her heart was racing.

“Are you sure of it?”

“Quite so.”

_Damn it!_

“You seem to be very well informed. Perhaps you are jealous of him?”

He laughed quietly.

“I am sorry to quench your youthful ideas about love and romance, but men in my age are seldomly jealous and we also do not fight over women anymore; we just cheat on them.”

“Since when has this become a matter of age?” Leia asked and raised on eyebrow.

“I am considerably older than you, sweetheart.” He smiled at her. “And a lot more experienced - as you very well know.”

He was referring to his qualities in bed, of course. Leia swallowed hard when she suddenly remembered their night together quite vividly. Yes, spending her first night with a man who had known how things were done surely had been the right choice. But she hated the way he bragged about it and kept on bringing it up now!

“How much older?” She tried to shift the focus.

“I have forgotten.”

“Alzheimer’s?” She provoked and he actually laughed.

“Oh my little wild cat, you better leave your temper in the sandbox, or I might have to bend you over the knee to teach you some manners.”

Leia smiled at him. There was tension between them. Sexual tension. She couldn’t deny that; and the way he looked at her made her stomach swoop. Well, he had had enough practice to perfect it, after all. Thankfully, she wasn’t stupid enough to fall for him. She looked at his handsome face for a second longer. _Womanizer. Conqueror, Victor…_

“I have no doubt one of your many lovers would like that better than me.” She smiled quickly then. “And since we are already on the topic of your… _friends_ …What happened last night is unacceptable.”

He nodded.

“Then it shall not happen again, my Princess.”

“Good.” She pulled over the cloak’s large hood, hiding her features as much as possible. “And thus, I shall reward you for your efforts.”

“Reward me?”

“Yes, your performances as my lover were quite believable and…. satisfactory.” She opened the door and looked at him over her shoulder. “Tomorrow at 10:00 hours. Quid pro quo, Thrawn.”

**TBC**


	18. Leia's payback

**A/N:** It’s hard to do all the characters justice now that I have introduced them. Sorry. In this chapter, I used a parts of Michael Reaves and Steve Perry’s “Death Star”. It’s not mine. I only use it to entertain! The parts I copied are the parts in _italics_ , so that you can see how lazy I was here and that this is indeed not mine. 

Luke looked down on his plate and tried to shut out all the hustle and bustle around him. They sat in a chic Coruscant café and somehow even the highly praised cake didn’t taste.  
“I don’t want to prey, but does that mean you stayed overnight?”  
“Did you listen to a word I said?” The Princess laughed. “Of course, I did. I had a concussion.”  
Luke’s mind had stopped working when he had heard the name Grand Admiral Thrawn. His mother had told him that Leia was engaged to him, that he was making a fool of himself by coming here. And his father had downright forbidden it. But he hadn’t listened. He loved Leia. He had the undeniable urge to be with her, to protect her. And she had said that she had felt their connection too. So she couldn’t be with another man. She just couldn’t.  
“Is it true that the two of you are engaged to be married?” He had never been the subtle one.  
“What do you think?” Leia asked, leaned back and took another sip of coffee.  
“No. I don’t think you are.”  
She gave him a boyish smile.  
“And there you have your answer.” Then she leaned over the table and whispered. “The tabloids made that up. I would be crazy to marry him.”  
Yes, but that didn’t explain the photograph. They had been kissing in that speeder. Or had that photo been a fake? Or had it been someone else? The quality of the picture had been bad. The questions lay like heavy clouds on Luke’s soul, but he wasn’t brave enough to ask for more. It just wasn’t his place to come here and bombard her with questions about her private life. Well, Leia wasn’t engaged. That at least was good news. And now she was here, with him, having coffee.  
“Luke, why didn’t you stay on Alderaan?”  
“Perhaps the Force told me to come here and make sure you’re save.”  
“You came here to save me?” Leia laughed out loud and suddenly Luke felt very little.  
_Yeah. Pick up line of the century._ She didn’t sound too impressed.  
“Or perhaps I just wanted to see you again. See how you live. What you do.”  
“You want to see what I do? Ok, hurry up then.”

***

Leia wasn’t quite sure why she did this, but she couldn’t help but like Luke.  
She took him back to her flat and there she tried to explain to him what she did. She worked in the Senate as an Imperial diplomat, worked on charity organizations and then there was Sith training with her father. And every now and then, she accompanied the Emperor himself, so that she could learn how to rule.  
“Does that mean you’ll rule the galaxy one day?”  
“No. The Emperor rules the galaxy and when he dies my father will. What happens then? The Force alone knows. I am a backup. Though I doubt that they won’t find anyone more suitable than me.” Leia smiled. She did not want to think about it, but essentially that was all her father had been talking about lately. That she, Leia, was the future of the Empire. He never had bothered to ask her whether she was ok with that. Ever so often she wished she could just run away…  
Leia showed the Prince some easy lightsaber moves and then some meditation techniques.  
“It’s all a bit much to take in.” He smiled and then brushed a blond strain of hair out of his face. “But I really like it. The lightsabers and such.”  
“I’m not surprised. You are a quick learner. A natural.” Leia sighed when she put the lightsabers back into her drawer.  
“How many of those do you have?”  
“Four.” She answered. “My father gave them to me. But soon I’ll be able to build my own.”  
“I wish my father were interested in lightsabers. All he cares about is the Senate. Lately it’s all he talks about. Like mum and I don’t exist.”  
Leia reached for his cheek as she felt the sadness in him.  
“Luke. That’s normal. Just because my father gave me these and teaches me how to use them, doesn’t mean that he has more time for me. Both our parents have great responsibilities.”  
Why was she so perfect? So grown up?  
“I guess you’re right.” He smiled sheepishly at her.  
“Can we continue this tomorrow?”  
“No. I have an appointment with the Grand Admiral then.”  
Thrawn…Again.  
“And the day afterwards?”  
Leia sighed.  
“Luke. I will be gone for a while. And I really think you should return to Alderaan. Coming to Coruscant was nice, but foolish.”  
“Will I see you again?”  
“I promise.”  
With that, the two young Force users embraced each other, before going separate ways again.

Leia sighed heavily. Perhaps Thrawn’s assessment of the situation hadn’t been too off target. Young Luke really seemed to have a little crush on her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Well, in any case, it was always nice to be appreciated …

***

The Death Star. Project Star Dust.  
“Quite impressive, isn’t it?”  
The Chiss nodded. “Indeed.”  
“More than 100 km in diameter, home to well over a million beings and with enough firepower to destroy a whole planet.”  
The Chiss eyed her.  
“Why are we here, Leia?”  
“You were sneaking around. You wanted to know where all that money went because you lacked founding for your TIEs, or perhaps that was just an excuse, I don’t know. But you were looking.”  
He studied her face.  
“Does the Emperor know I am here?”  
Leia smiled. “Yes. All of these are legal papers.”  
She handed him a datapad, but his eyes didn’t leave her frame.  
“You were interested in the Death Star. You wanted to be in, for whatever reasons. Well, now you are. Tarkin won’t be happy that I brought you along, but he won’t question standing orders.”  
“And your father agreed to this?”  
“No. Not initially. But he is also anxious to prove me wrong.” She interlocked her hands behind her back, while she watched the Death Star becoming bigger and bigger in front of them. “Don’t get me wrong Admiral, if father is right and you are the snake he thinks you are, I will kill you myself.”  
“I understand.” Finally, he activated the datapad.  
“Our task?”  
“We are here to offer assistance. _There has been an explosion on the battle station—sabotage. With significant damage. They have determined several suspects and want me to examine them.”_  
“Your specialty?”  
“One of many.” She smiled.  
“Who do you think is behind it?”  
“Rebels of course. _They have grown bolder and are a far cry from the official image of the lunatic dissidents.”_  
 _“I agree. And they are no wild-eyed idealists either. Lately, there have been many guerrilla raids on space stations and supply depots. Military material has been stolen and they have allied themselves with many alien species. They also have a few good strategists, programmers, and technicians and their network of spies_ is _growing too.”_  
With a short rattle, their shuttle landed.

***

  
 _Tarkin frowned as he waited on the receiving deck for Lady Vader to arrive. It was certainly true that the Emperor could send whomever he liked and Tarkin had no reason to be anything but grateful to the Emperor—how many Grand Moffs were there, after all?_ But sending Lord Vader’s daughter was laughable. How old was she? 19?  
The shuttle hatch opened with a hiss. _With most military VIPs, there would be an honor guard of elite stormtroopers or even Imperial Red Guards emerging first. Not so with her. She strode through the hatch and down the ramp alone, her dark cape billowing behind her in the wind_ and then he saw…. Could it be? Grand Admiral Thrawn? Shouldn’t he be somewhere in the Unknown Regions? Why hadn’t he been informed of this?  
 _“Grand Moff Tarkin,” the young woman said, offering not even the slightest nod of a military bow._ She wasn’t part of the military, after all.  
 _“Lady Vader.” There was no point in offering small talk or pleasantries._ “I was not informed that you would bring company.”  
“A last minute decision.”  
Trakin’s jaw muscles tightened. He didn’t like last minute decisions. Perhaps the Emperor had the same reservations about this girl he had. But still, sending Thrawn along? He was a genius on the battlefield, no doubt about that, but he was also an alien. How would he feel about the Death Star, a weapon capable of mass destruction in Human hands? Or was he just here as her boyfriend? There had been certain rumors.  
Outwardly, Tarkin remained totally impassive and greeted the Admiral in the popper military fashion.  
 _“Shall we begin the tour then?” Tarkin asked, extending one hand in a gesture that encompassed the entirety of the station._  
“Very well.”

TBC

 **A/N:** Perhaps this was a stupid idea. To include the Death Star. But I wanted to add some meaningful plot to all the romance and relationship troubles.


	19. A date on the Death Star

**A/N:** I did not like the old chapter so I deleted it and wrote a new one. Not sure if it’s any better. It’s pretty hard to come back into the feeling of this fanfiction.

***

The unconscious body of a man hang lifelessly in the cold durasteel interrogation chair. Fighting a Sith interrogation was not like fighting a normal interrogation. No training could prepare you for it. Her father had shown her the basics and, in its essence, it was easy enough. Leia did not like inflicting pain on others, entering peoples' minds, forcefully extracting the information they did not want others to see. But he had deserved it. He would be executed for treason and terrorism and she would not lose a night's sleep over it, but what she had seen in his mind, had shattered her to the very core. It had been just one name:

_Bail Organa._

***

The Chiss had wondered for hours through the semi-finished battle station. The size and scale of it were - unheard of. The chief-engineer had accompanied him, answering all of his questions in great detail.

Still lost deep in thought, the Chiss walked through one of the many grey corridors. There were workers in their orange overalls everywhere; welding, hammering and cutting sharp metal pieces. It was loud and busy. Larger pieces were carried on hoover carts or by Wookie slaves and tiny mouse droids breezed over the floors to carry instructions from one place to the other. About 20% of the station still had neither air no gravity and most of the turbolifts were not yet operational. Still, it was hard not to be impressed.

With a swift movement, the Grand Admiral hopped on of the many passenger carts which flew from one sector to the other.

This battle station changed everything. At its best, it was the ultimate weapon against the enemies of the Empire. At its worst, it would unite them against the threat of Human supremacy. He only had a rough idea of how much monetary, natural and personal resources this station must have swallowed and it made his head spin. It was also dangerous to put so many resources into a single project. Resources the Empire had other, better uses for. Compared to the Imperial Fleet, the Death Star was slow and could only be in one place at a time. He had no doubt it would install fear and people would think twice about opposing the government, but it also limited their modus operandi. From a strategic point of view, he did not like it. More ships, better ships, that would have been his way. The Emperor knew that. Vader knew that. And now Leia had brought him in.

_Fear nothing, but a wish granted._

Leia...Subconsciously she had changed the rules. He could no longer pretend he didn't know and did his visit not signify support? He was Palpatine’s servant, had sworn is allegiance to him and there was no way he could change the Emperor's mind, not after so much money and time had flown into this project.

And the Chiss? While he was considered an expert in reading his opponents, reading his own people came as easy as breathing. Though this time it felt like breathing toxic waste.

Leia had brought him into an impossible situation. For her this was just her part of the deal. Help him to gain status, power. But also to prove to her father that he was worth her trust. Not that she would ever say that. Vader, on the other hand, probably thought it was time to teach her a lesson about love and trust and to get rid of him at the same time.

Though the lights were dimmed, it was easy to see that Leia looked haunted. She sat on her bed, legs pulled up and a mug of hot tea stood next to her laptop, whose light eliminated her face.

"Did the interrogation not go as planned?"

"It went as planned. I just did not expect the results." She looked up at him, uncertain if she should tell him about it. Probably not. All of this was new to her. Usually, she was with her father and he always knew what to do. Now she was - lost.

Bail Organa. Luke's father. Never before had imperial justice, and her doing in particular, affected someone she knew and liked. Could this really be true? Of course! The Organas were most likely involved in the Rebellion, but she had not believed them capable of actively supporting terrorism. Money supply at the most, medical help probably, offering shelter most likely, but not terrorism! There were thousands of souls on this station!

_And what about Luke? Was he involved too? Had he known about his? There would be an investigation and a public trial…_

"Was the Grand Moff as troubled by this as you are?"

Leia shook her head.

"No. I don't know." She took a sip of tea and then added. "I haven't told him yet. I’m not sure…"

Then the Chiss did something unexpected. He came down and silenced her with a kiss. Without thinking Leia returned his kiss. Then she heard him whisper:

"Be careful, my dove. The walls have ears on this station." Leia's eyes grew wider as she looked up at him. She hadn't thought of that.

_Tarkin! How dare he! She was the imperial Princess! Her father would hear about this!_

She nodded. He then straightened again and reached for her personal datapad.

 _`Make it sound convincing.´_ He typed and Leia glared up at him.

_`No worries. A woman knows how to fake.´_

He smiled and she smiled back, briefly wondering why their somewhat malignant banter made her feel this way. He was bad influence and made her feel things she shouldn't.

“I wasn’t sure about some of the things he said and thought I should check them before talking to the Grand Moff,” Leia said aloud then.

“That is usually a good idea.”

***

Grand Moff Tarkin. Smart and lethal. Thrawn could see why Palpatine liked him. He had his men under control and he surely wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty if it got him what he wanted. The man was a killer and a far better choice to command the Death Star than Krennic and if he had been younger, he might even have considered Wilhuff a worthy opponent. Trouble was that the old man did not know when to draw the line. Perhaps because he had forgotten how it felt to lose, which was only logical considering that Wilhuff Tarkin was, after all, one of Palpatine’s oldest and most trusted “friends” and he controlled everything within this sector, absolutely, including the military ... An Imperial Grand Admiral, however, did not fall under that power. Thrawn was accountable to the Emperor alone and as the Death Star was part of the Imperial Navy, Tarkin shouldn’t be as relaxed as he was, or pretended to be. No, there was definitely something about the Grand Moff that was rattled by his visit.

“Your space station is an impressive piece of technology.” The Chiss said, standing in front of the Lambda shuttle they had come with. Then he spotted the Human’s gaze.

_Ah, it was the Princess…_

_Better don’t look at me like that, Tarkin._ The Chiss thought, when he, almost as if en passant, drew the Princess closer. _You know the game as well as I do._

A small smiled appeared on his face _._ Everyone knew that Tarkin had married Thalassa Motti for her name only. That and her family’s moss mines. He had made her son and now the old man was sheeting the young and dashing Admiral Daala, who in turn used his name and contacts for her own needs.

He could almost see the wheels behind the man’s eyes turning, calculating whether he was truly bedding the Princess and how naïve and impressionable the young girl was.

Palpatine would never let him control the Death Star, but it felt good to see Tarkin questioning his position.

“You praise means a lot and as did your visit.”

How smoothly he lied.

"Especially since there are people who questioned your enthusiasm for the project.”

The old man really couldn’t let him go without a final cut.

“How good that men like us know how to deal with such people”. 

The two men eyed each other warily, like two prime predators sizing each other up.

“Indeed.” Tarkin said finally and reached out his hand. “Save travels, Grand Admiral.” He then turned to Leia and swiftly brought her hand to his mouth.

“And to you, my Lady. Please give my regards to your father.”

“I will,” Leia said quietly.

With that they entered the shuttle.

As soon as the door had closed Leia’s smile faded.

“I thought you would be happier being reunited with Prince Luke so early. Or are you worried that my presence might ruin the mood?”

Leia buckled up opposite him.

“Shut up.”

After she had informed Tarkin about the results of her interrogation, he had contacted the Emperor who, unsurprisingly, in turn, had ordered the incarceration of the Alderaanian viceroy, and as you couldn’t just enter the Palace and imprison a member of the royal family, Palpatine had granted her back-up: The 7th. As if things couldn’t have gone any worse!

“Did I hit a nerve there?”

She glared at him.

“Pretend all you like, my sweet, Prince Luke might very well be involved.”

“You don’t even know him! There is no way Luke is involved in all of this. He is kind and good-natured.”

“And he is in love with you.”

“You say that like it is something to be ashamed of! At least he is capable of love!”

"Do I see a conflict of interest here?“

“I hate you!”

He chuckled.

“I think, I am going to enjoy this.”

**TBC**


	20. The Mind of Imperial Princess Leia

****Imperial Princess Leia****

Leia stood in the Alderaanian throne room, two dozen stormtroopers behind her.

“You cannot arrest me. I’m a Senator of the Galactic Empire. I have political immunity”

“Not anymore.” Leia made a swiping gesture with her hand, showing the troops to carry on.

“Senator Organa, you are hereby under arrest and will face charges of treason and aiding terrorist organizations on Coruscant. You have the right to remain silent.”

“Let go of me!” Bail was trying to free himself from the strong grip of a stormtrooper, while the palace guards, who had been disarmed before, were forced to watch.

It was somehow ironic, as it had been Leia who had advised Luke to upgrade the palace security not too long ago. However, the military and police had never played a large role on Alderaan, so he probably hadn’t listened to her. That had been a mistake.

“You cannot arrest the Viceroy of Alderaan!” Breha, the queen, yelled suddenly as she entered the room.

“I am arresting the senator. I knew it’s semantics, but that I can.”

“He is not a terrorist.” The brunette woman exclaimed as she crossed the room, walking towards Leia.

“I know he is. I conducted the interrogation myself.”

“Whatever the man said, he lied.”

“You cannot _lie_ to a Sith.”

Breha’s face turned to stone.

“But that’s hardly evidence, is it?”

Leia clenched her teeth.

“I know it to be true. And this time, I _will_ find the evidence.”

Then she turned to the stormtrooper Captain.

“Bring him on board the Chimera and confiscate all the computers and datapads in the building.”

“Yes, milady.”

“And bring the Queen to her rooms. We don’t want anything to happen to her, do we?”

“Yes, milady.”

***

With quick steps, Leia left the palace. She did not like it. Any of it. Breha and Bail Organa were good people, so why did they do it? _Did they really believe that the Rebels were an alternative to the Empire? Of course, the Empire wasn’t perfect, but what government was?_ And she had a good idea of how the core would look like once the pirates and crime lords took over. Each power vacuum wanted to be filled.

She walked through the garden and then outside, out on the public square in front of the palace. Some tourists stood outside and took photos of themselves in front of the large gate.

_If they had any idea of what was going on inside…_

She envied them. Their free and normal life. Probably everyone longed for what he couldn’t have. Around the corner was a tiny park and Leia didn’t really know why or how she had ended up here. She only knew that she had wanted to escape. She laughed quietly. Story of her life…

_Escaping the palace? The things she had to do as the Imperial Princess? Avoiding Luke?_

_You are not a child anymore!_ She suddenly heard her father’s voice in her mind.

_Oh, and how she wanted to escape from that. And from him._

Leia said down on one of the many benches and looked around. The park was public, very green and the sun was shining. Birds were flying through the blue sky and curious squirrels were running over the lawn. The park was crowded with people, mostly women and couples with their children, a beautiful picture. The children played on the playground and some couples lay on the grass, had ice-cream or played with a boomerang. Beautiful indeed. However, the Force was a curse too because ever since starting her training with her father, reading people’s thoughts had become easier and easier, until she actually had to cut herself off in order not to hear their voices anymore. Not their innermost secrets, but emotions and casual things that were on their minds and what she had heard, had not been surprising, yet sobering.

Most people were deeply unhappy, even the young families right in front of her in this seemingly perfect picture.

Leia shook her head. Her father wanted to marry her off as soon as possible, but that was something she had decided against a long time ago.

Against better knowledge, Leia slightly lifted her mental shields and brushed the minds of the people in front of her and it didn’t take too long until she felt it. Regret. Regret in its many forms.

The regret of a woman marrying too young, of marrying the first guy she had had sex with because society had wanted it and because she had been too young or naive to say no. And now she was asking herself the question if, perhaps, her mother, with whom she hadn’t talked in ages because she hadn’t accepted her husband, hadn’t been right? If she had indeed been throwing her life away by marrying too soon, by having had children too soon, of never having lived life on her own, of not having gone to university, of never having traveled the world, of never having fallen in love again, with other men, of not celebrating until deep into the night with your friends and then having a well-paid and respected job in a law-company. And now it was too late. She was forty, looked average, had no real job experience, the children were grown and had moved out and somehow there were no real friends. Time was cruel, you could never turn it back.

Some other women were unhappy in their marriage and still stayed. Because they were afraid of what their families or the neighbors or society in general would say or - because of the children. But their love was gone and the best part of the day was when the husband was gone, working. It felt terribly depressing, even from afar. It was like cancer, slowly growing inside them. They should go. They knew it, they felt it. Yet they stayed. Some only stayed out of habit or out of fear of being alone. They were deeply unhappy and even if they found someone with whom they could start anew, most of them would never be brave enough to do so. So, they stayed at home; silencing their dying souls with masturbating while thinking of someone else or by watching mindless holo-series and or by reading novels which allowed them to live in a world far from their own, where adventures and true, madding love was still an option. Where there was no pressure and no expectations you could fail.

Another woman, who sat under one of the trees, had never wanted to have a child, but the husband had insisted, over years, and the grandparents had put pressure on them too. So the woman had given in and now she was alone with a hyperactive child and when her husband came back home he told her that the house looked terrible, and she did too. And she had no one to talk, as she was afraid to look like a ‘bad mother’, so she sometimes just locked herself in a cupboard and cried.

No. Contrary to popular belief, babies did NOT make you happy and they were most definitely not all cute. There were terrible children, there were even ugly children. But you couldn’t say that. And marriage did not make you happy either. Actually, the best part of most relationships was usually the first part, the one before the marriage, before the children.

And some women, the worst kind, actually became resentful when other women, those who had not lived life according to some absurd moral code, were happy. Or at least happier than they were. Because they shouldn’t be, right? Twice divorced and the woman still had the impertinence of looking better than her, of having more money than her and of having younger lovers than her. There had to be some higher, strict power somewhere to punish her, but where was it? Such hatred and resentment was sometimes hard to bear.

But it weren’t the women alone. Leia looked at a man, who played with his child in the sandbox. He was a good father, but secretly, at work, he checked the holonet, every day, for a job abroad; dreaming of another life, of adventure – far away, but then he realized that he could not live that dream, because there was a wife at home and children at school and that he had a responsibility too. And so his soul cried, dying every day a little.

Another man stayed at work for hours after it had finished, finding reasons not to go home, as the only thing awaiting him there was chaos and a woman looking forward to him to finally have the kids because she needed air to breathe.

The next candidate whose thoughts reached out to her had married because he had thought that it was love only to find out later that he preferred men, but he too stayed because of misunderstood love and commitment and sometimes too, fear.

Some were braver and tried to live, to feel _something_ again and had an affair, but they too were afraid. In the end, for most of them, love had died a long time ago.

Of course, there were exceptions. Young couples and those that were too busy to see how unhappy they really were. Or perhaps she was too cynical. Well, it was how she felt.

Leia shook her head. She would not live like that and she would not love like that. She would live her life and love herself above everyone else. Always. And then, maybe, when she was thirty-five or forty, perhaps, marry. Or not marry at all. No one could make her. Not even the Emperor. And if she had made a mistake, she would not be too proud to correct it and divorce the guy in the blink of an eye. 

Leia smiled. For now, Thrawn truly was a perfect choice. He knew how a society could suffocate you. He had suffered from prejudice and he did not look for more chains to hold him down. Above that, he too did not believe in love. He too liked his freedom and marriage surely was not on his agenda – ever. Therefore, he was too much of a playboy. And she liked the fear the installed in others. Who, after all, would try to compete with a Grand Admiral? He was good in bed and – well, perhaps a bit too good, too experienced…. And here he was. The little hypocrite inside of her. She liked the idea of freedom. But sharing the man you slept with? The idea of a threesome had surely turned her off. For that, she was too selfish. Or too conservative? How could a woman as liberal as herself be conservative in that regard? It was illogical, irrational, but it was how it was. A part of her wanted exclusive rights. Ridiculous. Come to think of it, it was probably nothing but biology. No, if Thrawn wanted to have fun with this Commander Faro, she should let him. She did not want to become one of _those_ women. Leia sighed, she had felt her eyes on her on the bridge. All the questions and feelings. The poor girl was in love with him.

Yes, life was difficult and complicated and the older she became, the more she realized that there was nothing rarer than an intelligent person that was happy. Intelligent people questioned themselves – permanently, whereas normal people fell to bed and slept. Just like that.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one looked at it, Leia did not belong to the latter category and she therefore lay awake, night after night, her mind going round in circles.

_Am I really happy?_

_Is that all?_

_Is this what I want?_

_Have I made a mistake? Am I good enough? Strong enough? Intelligent enough? Beautiful enough?_

_Can I escape this life somehow?_

Even when she had been little, she had never understood how some people could be so content and so sure of themselves. The simple answer was they weren’t, or they were too stupid to see their own shortcomings.

For her life was a struggle. She lived a life in a cage, was a slave of her position. Everyone was, but her’s was one that had been opposed on her, and not one of her own choosing. It was one terrible day after the other and sleep was hard to come by. Sleeping pills and audiobooks had become the norm. Or nights working through, or running until your legs shook. Or self-inflicted pain. She was not proud of that - but pain took the mind of thoughts and brought a strange clarity to life. And Bacta patches hid the evidence. Sex might help too, but she was still at the threshold of what physical pleasure was all about.

To the galaxy, she was 'Titania', rational and strong, processing magical powers. A queen in her own rights. To herself, she was just - Human. She should go back inside...

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hope I didn't make too many spelling and grammar mistakes. It was a quick update after work. Otherwise: Sorry. :)


	21. A conversation at the fireplace

**ROYAL PALACE OF ALDERAAN**

The fireplace was a wonderful place. One of the most magical ones in the whole galaxy. Leia stared into the red heat and its dancing flames. Back on Tatooine they had never had such a place, but ever since she lived with her father, the fireplace had been special to her. The warmth it gave was different to that of standard residential climate control and when it was dark outside, she liked to have a glass of red wine in front of it, just like she did now, it was almost perfect. Almost. As her thoughts were heavy and this was not home.

“Why are you doing this?”

Leia didn’t look up.

Of course, she had felt him. Luke’s Force presence burned like a torch in the night.

“Do you want to sit down?” Leia asked, but the young Prince only glared at her. Angrily.

She could feel his conflict. She had imprisoned his father and invaded his castle, his home. And now she had offered _him_ a seat. On the other hand, he longed to understand her. It would have been laughable, really, if she wouldn’t feel this strange attachment to the boy. Perhaps he reminded her of herself. She had been like that once, when her father had found her. The naïve, young farm girl, suddenly mingling with the Coruscant elite. Her father had given her guidance – in his own special way. Granted, he hadn’t been perfect for a young, sensitive girl. But….she sighed….He had been there.

“Sit down, Luke.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then why are you here? To glare at me and leave again? Please, sit down. I know you want to talk.”

Reluctantly he did. Both stared into the fire for a second, until Luke couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Leia…you’ve met my father, he would _never_ do the things the Empire accuses him of.”

Leia raised a hand to silence him.

“Stop beating around the bushes. Not the Empire. _I._ It was _me. I_ accused your father of treason.”

Luke looked at her.

“Yes, _you._ Leia, he didn’t do it.”

Leia felt anger rushing through her veins.

“Yes, he did. He used his position to infiltrate a terrorist cell on the Empire’s new battle station. They wanted to _destroy_ it. Blow it up. It cost a fortune and even though it’s not finished yet, there are already thousands of people on board. Working. Do you think I would let that happen?”

“No! Of course not. But there must be a mistake. Leia, my father does not support violence. He’s a pacifist, not a terrorist.”

“There is no mistake.”

“I – refuse to believe you.”

Leia nodded.

“That is your prerogative, being his son.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I was where you are, once. I know.. _how it feels._ ” She almost whispered now and couldn’t believe she had really said that. It was surprisingly easy, if not natural, to confide in the young Prince, and to empathize with him. Yes, she too had refused to believe many of the stories people had told about Darth Vader. Her father. He had been hard on people, but he had never killed in her presence. So acceptance had been a long and hard journey, which might have been easier if she had had the courage to talk to him about it. A part of her still refused to believe that he was that evil. No, there was good in him. She _knew_ it _. Or was she just as blind as Luke was?_ Blood was a strong bond.

But for Luke, it seemed to be worse. He had always put his parents on this pedestal, made them larger than life. Leia smiled, if your father was a galaxy-wide renowned Sith Lord, expectancies were probably somewhat lower.

“I doubt that,” Luke said suddenly. “You have no idea how it feels if suddenly troops enter your home, search everything, put you under house-arrest and take away your father, public execution looming over his head.” There were tears in his eyes. “He is my father, Leia.”

She took a huge gulp of wine.

“Perhaps you are right, I do not know how that feels.”

She did not like to see Luke crying. A part of her wanted to comfort him, but didn’t know how to. She didn’t know how to handle emotions. Except for anger. Therefore, she had always liked the idea of not loving, of not feeling, of not needing anyone. And the idea of becoming a Sith like her father was therefore strangely appealing. It also provided her with a reason for why Thrawn’s mindset was attractive to her. He did not love. In a way he was like a psychopath, he used people. For his own advantage and pleasure, but never out of love. Whatever he did, he did for a reason. There was cold calculation and no hot emotion. It sounded like a dream as she had always struggled with too much emotion. Leia reached out and tried to touch his mind. Up there in the Alderaanian orbit. There it was - alien, but also familiar by now. And wonderfully unemotional, distant, practical, rational and analytical. Yes, she wanted to be like him. To be less _human_. Leia almost laughed but felt like crying.

No, she was nothing like him. She was Human and no matter how often she told herself that she was dead inside. Hollow. She knew it wasn’t true.

“It is true, but, like every being, I am sure he had his reasons.”

Luke’s tears were rolling down his face.

“Do they matter?”

Good question. Bail Organa seemed to be a good person. He wouldn’t commit such an act for nothing. _But did it matter?_ Probably not. Without knowing, Organa had provided Palpatine with something he had wanted for a long time: A reason for the disintegration of the Imperial Senate. For years it had been nothing but a theater for the public, but a time consuming one. Therefore, no, the reasons wouldn’t matter. But she herself was curious.

“I am not the judge of your father.” She said finally. “But I am here to find the proof and with that the reasons why.” She looked at Luke. Perhaps… “If you want to understand this, you could help.”

“You have to be out of your mind to suggest that.”

“No matter what you think: He did it. So, if you want to understand it and, perhaps, find evidence that might lessen his verdict, wouldn’t that be in your interest? And it would also show the public that not the whole House of Alderaan is involved in this. That you stay true to the Empire.” 

“I hate the Empire!”

Leia sighed, but in the heat of the moment, she understood his outbreak.

“Be careful of what you say, as thoughts become deeds.”

“How philosophical.”

She tried to touch his shoulder, but he shook it off.

Perhaps it was better to leave him.

“Think about it, Luke.” The Princess said and with that stood up.

“I will return tomorrow.”

He looked up at her.

“I thought you were staying here.”

“Lesson 1: Never stay over on enemy territory if not absolutely necessary.”

“I’m sure the Grand Admiral is looking forward to your return.”

Leia almost laughed. There it was again: His jealousy. At least that hadn’t changed.

“I doubt he would mind if I should never return.” She said, smiled and then shook her head.

“And there you are wrong. You’re his trophy catch, after all. Nobody would have bet a credit on an Alien from the Unknown Regions to date the Imperial Princess. No matter how many ships he commands.”

Her smile faded. Perhaps Luke was right. Sith. The answer was so simple it had never really crossed her mind. Thrawn had an “inferiority complex“. In a way, she had seen it and she had confronted him with it, but it was more than social standing. Thrawn knew he could never have her. Because of one simple reason: He was an Alien. He could not marry the heir of the Imperial throne. And not just her. Probably most families in decent Imperial society would shut their doors in his face when it came to welcoming him to the family. Publicly the Empire was liberal and consisted out of countless planets and species, but the Human superiorly complex was common knowledge. Her father did not believe in it and due to her high standing, the press had kept quiet, but nobody, really, saw him as more than a first boyfriend with money, a station on a longer journey. Some would probably laugh and say he shouldn’t get his hopes too high or that, finally, he had totally overestimated himself. Yes, perhaps, he had wanted to show the galaxy, that he could have, whomever he wanted. Even if that someone was Lord Vader’s only daughter. It felt right, but only to an agree. Thrawn was vain, but also a realist. He knew he couldn’t really have her. Was that also the reason, he kept her at bay? He hadn’t liked her being in his flat. He did not call, he had more women then she cared to count. He did not want her _close_. Sex did not count for him. No, he separated physical pleasure from _intimacy_. Because there was no future? Because it was dangerous? Because he was incapable of it? Because it would _hurt_? A riddle worth solving.

“See you tomorrow, Luke.”

**TBC**


End file.
